Fist of the North Star x Street Fighter
by Champster
Summary: Kenshiro and his friends team up with the Street Fighters in order to take down Shadaloo.
1. The Beginning

Fist of the North Star x Street Fighter

**I do not own any of the characters, except for Galleom and a few generic thugs.**

**Street Fighter is owned by Capcom. **

**Fist of the North Star/Hokuto No Ken is owned by Shueisha.**

In the middle of nowhere, during a big storm, two figures are battling it out in a brutal battle. One of them is a young fighter in a Karate gi and is wearing a red headband. The other is a Muay Thai fighter with an eyepatch. "Ryu" says the Muay Thai fighter. "You won't be so lucky this time!". Ryu, assuming his fighting stance, confidently says "Then give it your all, Sagat!" Sagat delivers a flying knee attack, yelling "Tiger Crush". Ryu blocks it and counters with a jump kick that is caught by Sagat and is thrown to the other side. While Ryu is getting up, Sagat charges at him and is about to crush him to the ground, however, Ryu gets up fast and delivers a powerful uppercut straight to Sagat's chin, screaming "Shoryuken". Sagat gets up and confidently laughs, saying "Yes, still impressive as ever. But now it's time for you to experience what I've developed!" Sagat runs fast to Ryu and does an uppercut of his own, yelling "Tiger Uppercut" which knocks Ryu down on his back. Refusing to give up, Ryu quickly hops back on his feet, dashes to Sagat with a punch to the gut and does a spinning kick, yelling "Tatsumaki Senpukyaku" which knocks Sagat away. Now angry, Sagat does his signature attack: the Tiger Shot. Sagat forms his fists and they began to light. Knowing what this means, Ryu puts his hands to his waist and light began to appear there as well. "Say goodbye, Ryu! Tiger Shot!" Sagat puts his fists forward, shooting a projectile attack. "Hadouken!" yells Ryu, as he puts his hands forward, shooting a projectile of his own from his hands. After the two blasts clash at each other, not much is known what happened afterwards.

Two days later.

In a village in Japan, motorcycle thugs terrorize a running man and woman, who have a bottle of water. They finally catch up to them and demand that they hand over the water to their boss, known as the ruthless and evil Galleom, who shows up a short time later. "So you two think you can escape me, huh?" says Galleom. "Look, it's really hot and we need this water. Please, I beg you!" said the man. "Please mister. Don't harm us" said the woman. One of the thugs got closer to them, saying "Heh heh heh! You won't get harmed if you hand over the bottle of water. So what's it going to be!?" Holding a knife tightly in his hand, the thug was more than ready to kill them.

Suddenly, two thumbs poke each side of his temples. "You and your boss die. That's what it's going to be" said the voice from behind. The thug turns around to a man in a blue outfit. "Who the hell are you?" said the thug but before he gets the answer he wants, he head explodes. Everyone, including the man and woman, are in shock."If you want to act greedy, do it while you're in hell." said the man in blue. "You dare to rise against me?" yells Galleom. "You will pay for your actions…with your life! After him, boys!" Galleom's men charge at the man in blue, whose shirt bursts open and unleash his own attack against the thugs. After throwing rapid punches and kicks, the man ends it with saying "Hokuto Hyakretsuken" in which all of the thugs blow up. Galleom notices the seven scars on the man's chest. "A man with seven scars? That means you're Kenshiro." said Galleom. "Fine. Then this shall be interesting". He then takes out a huge double headed meteor hammer. "I'll be happy to be the one who would take you down, Kenshiro. You and your phony little Hokuto Shinken!" Kenshiro assumes his fighting stance. With a very focused look, he confidently says "Attack if you will but I can assure you that it will be your last mistake." Galleom laughs, saying "You're full of talk but that's not gonna help you live". He then swings the hammer to Kenshiro who avoids it. He avoids more swings with ease. Galleom taunts him while doing it, in which Kenshiro finally stops and smashes the hammers with his fists. "What the…?" Galleom said with a surprised look. "You broke my meteor hammers!"

Kenshiro turns to look at Galleom, saying "Did you honestly believe you can defeat the Hokuto Shinken with just weapons?" he said. "You didn't stand a chance since the beginning of this fight." Kenshiro jumps into the air and puts his thumbs through Galleom's temples, saying "Hokuto Zankaiken!" Kenshiro explains that he has hit a hidden pressure point in Galleom's head and that once Kenshiro moves his fingers, Galleom would die in 3 seconds. "You should use those three seconds to think about your sins!" Kenshiro removes his fingers and a terrified Galleom meets his end as his entire body blows up. The man and woman come out of hiding and thank the fighter for helping them. They then leave off to their home.


	2. The Deadly Eyes of Shadoloo

Fist of the North Star x Street Fighter

Chapter 2: The Deadly Eyes of Shadoloo

In a hot, sunny day, Ryu walks through a city, thinking about the path that lays ahead and past fights he's had. As he sits down on a bench, he thinks deeper about his experience and wonders how far he can go. Sitting across from him, Bart and Lynn discuss the food they want to eat, as well as Kenshiro.

"Ah man, I'm starving." said Bart. "I wish there was some villains with food so that Kenshiro can kick their butts and we can take'em." he finished.

"But Bart, we'll be eating stolen food" Lynn replied. "Do you really want to eat food that didn't belong to you in the first place?"

Bart sighs, saying "Well I guess you're right about that but I gotta eat to live."

They see a boy walking through the street, kicking a ball. He kicks the ball to Ryu, who gives it back to him, much to the relief of Bart and Lynn. However, right after that, terrorists known as Shadaloo pull up in a car. Out come five men dressed in black, with guns drawn. "Get out of here!" Ryu tells the boy. "Now!" The boy flees, while Bart and Lynn look terrified at what's happening. "Oh no! What's going on?" said Lynn. "I have no idea but it sure don't look pretty." Bart then looks over at Ryu. "I think it has to do with that guy over there." Lynn looks and sees what Bart means. "You're right" she said. "They have their guns pointed at him." As Bart and Lynn run to a safer place to look at what's going on, the Shadaloo agents are about to open fire but not before asking Ryu to cooperate with them. "These are the orders from our leader. Either join us or else!" Ryu assumes his fighting stance, saying "And if I refuse?"

The terrorists then open fire but Ryu slips pass the bullets and punches one of the men in the gut, then follow with a powerful round kick. One of the men attempt to knock Ryu out with a shotgun from behind but Ryu dodges it and elbows the man in the face and then throws him over his shoulder. He then hears a voice yelling "Help!". As he looks to see where it was coming from, he sees one of the agents hold a gun to the boy's head, who failed to make an escape. "Join us or I'll blow this kid's head off!"said the agent. Bart and Lynn look scared while Ryu looks hesitate to make a move. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a punch to the face sends the agent flying, causing him to release the boy, who finally escapes.

"How about blowing your own head off?" says a voice. It was Kenshiro. The agent then points his gun at Kenshiro but then pointed the gun at himself. Unable to let go, the agent pulls the trigger and fatally shoots himself in the head. Ryu then finishes off two others while another agent has his sights set on Kenshiro, pointing his gun at him. "Go ahead. Pull the trigger." said Kenshiro. Right as the agent is about to do it, a bladed yo-yo strikes him in the head, causing him to bleed severely. The person who wielded the yo-yo was Mamiya. While the agent yells in pain, he is then cut to pieces from behind by Rei, the Nanto Suichoken fighter. "Such foolish people. They don't deserve to live." said Rei.

Only one of them is left standing, completely terrified of what he just saw. "It looks like you're by yourself." said Kenshiro. He then pops his knuckles and walks up to the agent, who is backed up against a house. "Please, forgive me. I was just doing my job. I…I beg you." said the agent. "You and your men threatened to take a life of a child. There's no forgiveness for that. Now die!" Kenshiro then throws rapid punches with just one arm, which mashes up the agent's face.

"You're already dead!" said Kenshiro.

"What do you mean?" said the agent. "I'm still…" but he never finishes as his head grows to the point where it explodes. Ryu is in total shock at what he just saw.

Bart and Lynn come to cheer the three fighters Kenshiro, Mamiya, and Rei. Ryu himself is surprised at what he just saw. "What style!" he said "I've never seen anything like it."

Bart runs to Ryu, saying "So mister, do you have any money on you?" asked Bart. "Because if so, would you be kind enough to buy us some food?" Bart laughs. Ryu looks at the others before replying, saying "Sure. I think I have enough money to buy food for all of us." Bart is so relief to hear that that he starts drooling. However, unbeknownst to all of them, a cybernetic figure stands on top of a house and has witnessed the whole incident. It quietly walks away.

Later that evening, inside of Mamiya's house, Bart is literally gobbling up his food.

"Bart, slow down." Lynn said. "Try eating a bit more normal."

Bart ignores her and attempts take her food off her plate but she slaps his hand, in which everyone laughs.

Kenshiro introduces himself to Ryu, who does the same. Afterwards, Rei and Mamiya also introduce themselves. "That was very impressive back there." said Ryu. "I've never seen such techniques before."

"Yeah." said Bart. "There's no other style out there like the great Hokuto Shinken."

"What? Hokuto Shinken?" Ryu said. "You've heard of it?" asked Bart. Ryu is surprised, having only previously heard the name of the style but never witnessed it up until now.

"Yeah, a long time ago. My master told me about it." said Ryu. "Hmph. Your master seems like a very wise man." said Rei.

"Yeah, he was. He told me about a lot of legendary styles." said Ryu. "That is…before he was killed."

Lynn looks sad. "Oh sorry Ryu. Sorry to hear that." Ryu looks at Lynn and smiles. "Hey, don't worry about it." he said. "So Ryu, what brings to this area?" asked Mamiya. "Nothing specific. I was just passing by here." said Ryu. "Then those guys showed up and tried to get me to join them."

"Do you have any idea who they are?" Kenshiro asked. "I have no clue. But looking at their actions, they look like they're up to no good." Ryu said.

"I wonder what they wanted with you." said Lynn. "It's like they knew who you were."

"I don't know but I got a feeling we'll find out soon." said Ryu.

Later that night, while everyone is seemingly asleep, Ryu packs his bag and precedes to leave out of the house. "I'm sorry for leaving so unexpectedly, but as a fighter, I must continue my path and keep fighting." he says quietly. "I'm sure we'll cross paths again someday but until then, take care, everyone. Including you, Kenshiro." He quietly shuts the door and leaves. Everyone is still asleep, except for Kenshiro, who heard every word. Thinking to himself, he began to wonder why does Ryu chooses the path of fighting.

The next day, Guile and Chun Li fly to Japan, to warn Kenshiro about Shadaloo. They previously gotten what little information they had on him, thanks to word on the streets.

"So Guile, what all do you know about this man with seven scars?" asked Chun Li. "All I heard is that he's a good fighter." said Guile. "I'm not sure if he's as good as people say he is but there's no doubt in my mind that Bison might have his sights set on him. I just hope we're not too late and he's captured."

"That's only if he's good at defending himself." said Chun Li. "And if we do find Shadaloo agents, this will hopefully bring us closer to Bison himself." Chun Li then begins to think about when Bison killed her father while at the same time, Guile thinks about when Bison killed his friend Charlie.

Standing outside of Mamiya's place, Bart and Lynn talk about Ryu's sudden disappearance. "Oh, what happened to him?" asked Lynn. "We didn't even get to say goodbye."

"Yeah, that's bizarre. I hope he's okay." said Bart. "He is." said Kenshiro. "He left to continue his path of a warrior."

"'Path of a warrior'? " Bart asked. "Yes." replied Kenshiro. "Fighting seems to be his main focus and that's something we shouldn't interfere with."

"Well I hope we see him again someday." said Lynn. Right at the moment, they see an airplane, heading straight at them. "Huh? An airplane! Who do you think it is?" asked Lynn. "I don't know. It must be another group of those guys again." Bart said. Rei and Mamiya come out of the house to see what's going on.

"We'll stop and ask them if they seen a man with seven scars." said Guile. "Maybe we'll even track down his location this way." Chun Li looks around the area, noticing how wrecked it is. "Poor citizens. This side of Japan seems like a desert compared to the rest of the world."

They then jump out of the airplane and drive in Guile's car to Mamiya's place. "Does anybody here know the location of the man with seven scars?" asked Guile. "Who wants to know?" asked Bart. "I'm Major Guile of the United States Air force." said Guile. "And I'm Chun Li of Interpol." said Chun Li. "We believe that there's a high chance that the man with seven scars might be targeted by a criminal organization called Shadaloo." said Guile. "A criminal organization?" asked Mamiya. "Yes." Guile replied. "They travel around the world looking for different warriors for their own evil scheme. The man with seven scars could be their next hit."

"Well I'm the man you're looking for." said Kenshiro. "And Kenshiro is my name." Guile and Chun Li look at each other and then look back at Kenshiro. "Well that clears up our search for you, Kenshiro." said Chun Li. "Now does anyone here know if there's been anything suspicious here lately?"

"Well just yesterday, there was this group of guys in black, trying to get someone to join them." said Bart. "They even drew guns on him too."

"That had to have been Shadaloo." said Guile. "And if it occurred just yesterday, then that means they could still be around here somewhere."

"We stopped them before they took any lives." said Rei. "I doubt they'll show up here anytime soon." he finished. "Great but you should still keep your eyes open." said Chun Li. "They have special technology that could be anywhere looking for you." "Yeah, so watch your backs." said Guile. "Once they got you cornered, you'd either join them or die so be careful." "Don't worry. With Ken with us, we'll certainly be safe." said Lynn.

As the conversation continues, a cybernetic figure is again witnessing them. Through this cybernetic figure, Shadaloo's leader Bison is watching the event carry on. "So Guile has joined with Chun Li. Perfect. I'll eliminate the both of them at the same time." he said. "We failed to get Ryu yesterday but that's okay." He then looks over Kenshiro. "I think we just found a much bigger fish to fry." He then makes an evil laugh.


	3. Bison's Evil Plan

Fist of the North Star x Street Fighter

Chapter 3: Bison's Evil Plan

In Shadaloo's base, Bison walks to his main room, with his henchmen, the vicious boxer Balrog and the psychopathic clawed ninja Vega behind him. He then sits in his chair, looking at the huge screen which shows a scientist.

"Tell me, what information do you have?" said Bison.

"Well sir, I'm afraid very little is known about this warrior Kenshiro." said the scientist. "But based what we captured from the video, I think we have a good idea on what his fighting style could be." The scientist then pulls up the video showing the event that happened a few days ago. "From what this video is showing, Kenshiro was hitting several pressure points in the face, which I believe was the reason why the agent exploded. Only one style I know has that certain effect and that is Hokuto Shinken."

"Hokuto Shinken?" said Bison. "Interesting! I didn't know that style still had practitioners. It would be a wonderful addition to my power. "

"Should we send agents to recruit him?" asked the scientist. "No!" replied Bison. He then smiles evilly. "I have a better idea. Yes! Something that would bring the best Street Fighters together! Vega, Balrog. I want you two to take part in this as well! Do not fail to get Kenshiro." "Yes sir!" said both Balrog and Vega.

Inside of a restaurant, Kenshiro, Rei, Mamiya, Bart, and Lynn discuss things about Shadaloo. "So they're looking for warriors around the world." said Mamiya. "Do you think they have found us yet?"

"I'm not sure." said Rei. "But so far, they've yet to come after us. They were only interested in Ryu." "You're right but remember what those other two said?" said Mamiya. "They could be using those technologies on us without us even knowing."

Lynn stares at the table. "Hey Lynn, what's wrong?" asked Bart. "I'm worried about Ryu. I hope they didn't capture him." "Hey don't worry about him. He'll be just fine, I'm sure of it. Besides he was kicking those guys' butts' too." said Bart. Kenshiro then begins to think again on Ryu's leaving, believing that Ryu may be better off alone anyway.

In the middle of the conversation, an overweighed man with a beer in his hand walks up to them. "Hey everyone. What's going on here? I thought I overheard someone mention Shadaloo or something." Kenshiro turns around to look at the man for a second and then turns back. "Oh I get it; you guys must be talking about that tournament they're hosting, huh?" This got all five attentions. "A tournament?" asked Rei. "You guys haven't heard? This Shadaloo you were talking about is making a tournament that's being held right here in Japan. I would enter it but I'm too out of shape myself. " He then laughs and walks away.

"So Shadoloo's opening up a tournament? Why would they wanna do something like that?" asked Bart. "That's because it could be a trap." said Kenshiro. "But even if it is, I think I might enter this tournament." Everyone at the table looks at Kenshiro. "Are you sure about this?" asked Mamiya. "That seems like a risky move, Kenshiro." "It may be risky but it's the perfect opportunity for me to take them down for their evil ways. Even if the odds are stacked against me, I'm willing to face them. " said Kenshiro.

"Ha! You'll take any kind of risk, huh?" said Rei. "Well don't think you're gonna go at it all alone. I'm gonna enter this tournament as well." Everyone then looks at Rei. "Like you, I'm also not afraid of danger and together as a team, Shadaloo won't stand a chance."

"Well if you two are going to enter then so should I." said Mamiya. Rei looks over at Mamiya. "Mamiya, there's no need for you to enter." said Rei. "This will be too dangerous for woman like you."

"When will you stop going on and on about me being a woman!? " asked Mamiya. "I'm a warrior just like you and Ken!" Rei does nothing but laugh. "Well I guess there's no stopping you. Fine but remember that this will be dangerous."

"Cool!" said Bart. "Be careful." said Lynn. "Don't worry. We will." said Kenshiro.

In America, inside the home of the US Champ Ken Masters, Ken thinks about his past matches with his childhood friend and rival Ryu. Since he has a lack of decent challenges in the past few years, Ken is more than willing to enter the Street Fighter tournament for a better challenge in Ryu.

While thinking, his wife Eliza shows up. "Ken?" she asked. "What's the matter?"

"Oh nothing, really." said Ken. "Ha! I think I know." said Eliza. "You're thinking about that tournament again, aren't you?" "Huh? Well…yeah, sort of." said Ken. "I'm a little excited about this, you know? I just haven't had any competition these past few years." "Look, you don't have to remind me. I know what you really want; a rematch with Ryu." This took Ken by surprise. "Why…yes." said Ken. Eliza then laughs. "I've been around you for quite a while, Ken." she said. "This really shouldn't surprise you."

"I guess I'm getting a bit too predictable now." said Ken. "At least when I think." Eliza then sits closer to him. "You know what I can predict?" she asked. "You winning this tournament. That's what you can do for me, right?" Ken then has a confident smile. "You bet I will, Eliza. You bet I will." Ken however knows that this something he can't promise but does still hopes that he can win this time.

In Japan, Chun Li sits inside of an apartment, combing her hair. She then receives a phone call from Guile. "Hello?" she answered. "Chun Li, this is Guile. I just got some new information regarding Shadaloo; they're gonna host a Street Fighter tournament held right here in Japan."

"What? Another Street Fighter tournament?" Chun Li asked. "Yeah!" Guile replied. "I know what Bison is trying to do but this is our only chance. It's either now or never, Chun Li. Are you with me?"

"Got it!" said Chun Li. "We'll both enter this tournament to stop them." said Guile. "Okay. I'll do the best I can in the tournament. We can do it." They then hang up with Guile swearing revenge on Bison.

In another part of Japan, Ryu stands at a waterfall, training while also thinking about the Dark Hadou, to the point where it almost takes control of him. He then gets back to normal, saying "I can't let this beat me. I must fight to control it before it controls me. With this tournament ahead, I can't afford to let myself be distracted." He then shoots a Hadouken at the waterfall but is not satisfied with the power of it. "It's still not enough. Perhaps in the tournament, I'll find out for sure." He then packs his bag and walks away, thinking about the challenges that lay ahead.

On the day of the tournament, many fighters are seen either talking to each other or bickering with each other. Kenshiro, Rei, and Mamiya watch as these things are happening. "Just look at these people" said Mamiya. "It's like they're not even aware of what's going on."

"Rei, Mamiya, you two think you can win this tournament without killing anybody?" asked Kenshiro. "Remember that it's Shadaloo that we're after, not these competitors. They may not know what's going on."

"I see." said Rei. "I'll hold back as much as I can, based on how dangerous my opponent is." He looks at Mamiya. "Do you think you can use those bladed yo-yos without fatally hurting someone?" he asked. "Of course." said Mamiya. "I don't practice using these just for killing, you know?" Rei laughs a little, saying "Still as feisty as ever."

In the middle of the conversation, Guile and Chun Li appear. "Kenshiro!" said Guile. "Huh? It's Guile and Chun Li!" said Mamiya. "You guys know this tournament is hosted by Shadaloo, right?" asked Guile. "Don't worry, we remember what you said about Shadaloo. We're here to stop them too." said Mamiya. "Good!" said Chun Li. "We could use some help in taking them down." "Don't go easy on these competitors." said Guile. "Some of these people could be working for Shadaloo for all we know. And I'm pretty sure their boss Bison will show up sometime during the tournament." In actuality, Guile is secretly counting on this to happen.

"Ryu!" said Ken. "Hey Ken!" said Ryu. They then bump fists. "Man, I was wondering if you'd enter this competition or not. I've been bored for the last few years." said Ken. "Good to see you as well, Ken. It's been so long since our last fight. I hope you didn't get rusty on me." said Ryu. "'Rusty'? I was born a fighter, you know?" Ryu laughs lightly. "You're the still the same old Ken." said Ryu.

As Ryu looks around at the competitors, he noticed Kenshiro and crew talking to Guile and Chun Li. Ryu is a little surprised to see Kenshiro in this tournament but is no doubt interested in fighting him. In the audience Bart and Lynn discuss things involving the Kenshiro. "Can you believe this, Lynn? Ken, Rei, and Mamiya are gonna compete in a tournament. How cool!" said Bart. "I hope that they can actually win. We don't know anything about these people they're fighting." said Bart. "They will win." Lynn said seriously. "I'm know they will. Kenshiro has never let us down before." Sitting next to them is an overexcited schoolgirl named Sakura. She constantly cheers for "Ryu-san", who she sees walking into the ring. "Gosh! I never knew Ryu had such fans." said Bart.

Finally the tournament started and every fighter had an opponent. First up was Ryu. He defeated a random fighter without too much effort. Next were Guile, who did the same, then Ken, Chun Li, Mamiya, Kenshiro and later Rei. Other fighters such as Vega (who brutally cuts his opponents mercilessly), Balrog (who beats down his opponent senselessly), Cammy (who's quick athletic fighting ability overwhelms her opponent), Zangief (who wins using great wrestling skills), Dhalsim (who's great yoga skills outwitted his opponent), Blanka (who wins using his electricity attacks), E. Honda (who prevails due to his great sumo wrestling skills) and Gen (who defeats his opponent by merely touching them) also emerged victorious in their fights. Now the fighters were prepared to fight each other.

After drawing numbers to see what opponent they fight next, everyone was set.

Ryu vs. Ken

Guile vs. Balrog

Mamiya vs. Cammy

Chun Li vs. Zangief

E. Honda vs. Dhalsim

Gen vs. random fighter

Kenshiro vs. Blanka

Rei vs. Vega


	4. The Stairway to Victory

Fist of the North Star x Street Fighter

Chapter 4: The Stairway to Victory

The first match was something many people wanted to see: **Ryu vs. Ken**.

Everyone from the audience watch with excitement as the match is about to start. The first match was between long time best friends and rivals Ryu and Ken. Bumping each other's fist in a respectful way, they promise to give each other their all. They then get in their position and assume their fighting stances.

Ken attacks first by charging at Ryu with two powerful punches that Ryu avoids. He then attempts to kick Ryu who ducks under the kick and trips Ken other leg. After Ken gets up, he charges at Ryu again, with a punch that actually connects to his chest, followed by another punch to the side of Ryu's head. He then tries to kick Ryu but it's blocked and countered by a punch to the gut that stuns Ken. Ryu then follows up with a kick to Ken's face that almost knocks him down. Ken now knows that he has to get serious. He yet again charges to Ryu and two continue to trade blows. When the two finally separated from each other, Ken then made a cocky smile, saying "Let's take it up a notch, huh, Ryu?" "Sure, why not?" Ken then came with a flaming "Shoryuken" right to Ryu's chin, which knocks him flat on his back. Ken then follows by doing the Tatsumaki Senpukyaku that Ryu blocks and does a Shoryuken of his own that almost knocks Ken out of the ring. Ken then charges forward, as does Ryu and they trade more hits with both of them being worn out. While Ken has his back turned, Ryu then takes the opportunity to shoot a Hadouken at Ken, which barely pushes him out of the ring. Ryu is then declared the winner by ring out.

Everyone in the audience cheered as Ryu was declared the winner, especially Sakura. Ken himself congratulated Ryu afterwards, knowing that Ryu gave what he wanted; a good fight. "Next time we fight, there won't be any ringouts for ya." said Ken. "Okay, Ken. You got it." said Ryu. Kenshiro, Mamiya, and Rei also took note on the fight. "Ha! Not bad." said Rei. "Those two are definitely equals." "Yeah, I see." said Mamiya. "They're pretty good." Kenshiro thinks about Ryu's fighting potential and now began see why Shadaloo wanted him.

The next match began shortly after the first: **Guile vs. Balrog**. Guile knows that Balrog works for Shadaloo so he's determined to win.

As the fight start, Balrog dashes forward at Guile with an uppercut which connects to Guile's chin. Guile is clearly caught off guard but recovers quickly. Balrog then punches Guile in the ribs before connecting with a hook. As he is about connect with an elbow shot, Guile ducks and delivers an uppercut of his own which sends Balrog back. Balrog then attempts to dash forward with another hook but Guile dodges and counters it with a spinning punch that knocks Balrog back. Balrog continues with his aggressiveness which is countered by a either a double trip or a punch from Guile. Finally, as Balrog becomes angry and charges at him again, Guile counter attack with one of his signature moves; the Flash Kick which knocks Balrog completely out. With Balrog unconscious, Guile is declared the winner by KO.

As Guile went inside, everyone congratulated him. "Good job, Guile." said Chun Li. "You really showed him." "He was much tougher than I thought" said Guile. "I was almost not sure if I could take him but as a fighter, I can't just give up like that."

The next fight was between two female fighters; **Mamiya vs. Cammy**. While Mamiya is a village leader who fights to protect her village, Cammy is a member of Delta Red, who in the past, was brainwashed by Bison to do his bidding.

When the battle starts, both fighters are waiting for the each other to make their move. Finally, Cammy makes her move by running very fast towards Mamiya. She does a flip, catches Mamiya with her legs and then flips her over. As Mamiya slowly gets back up, Cammy smirks, saying "You're not too fast on the reactions, are you?" Mamiya then turns to look at Cammy, saying "Don't underestimate me. We've only just started." Afterwards, Cammy walks toward Mamiya, throwing punches and kicks that Mamiya barely blocks. Finally, Cammy does the Cannon Drill, which knocks Mamiya down. Rei is growing worried as he watches the fight. However, Mamiya gets back to her feet, secretly thinking up a plan. Cammy then follows up with a Spiral Arrow that Mamiya barely jumps over. Cammy then does another Cannon Drill, in which this time, Mamiya avoids. Cammy is impressed that she managed to avoid such a fast attack this time but is not sure if Mamiya will avoid her next attack. As Cammy runs up to Mamiya, she does another attack; her Cannon Spike. This knock Mamiya down but she still gets back up…with knives in her hands. Mamiya manage to actually cut Cammy's leg during the attack, in which Cammy doesn't realize until Mamiya tells her. "Hmm. You're better than I thought" said Cammy. "I'll give you credit for that." Cammy then runs up to Mamiya with more punches and kicks but she ends up getting cut some more in the process (in both the arms and legs). Cammy now attempts to grab Mamiya's wrist and push her out of the ring but Mamiya falls on her back and uses her leg to flip Cammy over, throwing her out of the ring instead. Mamiya is quickly declared the by ring out. Mamiya is clearly exhausted but is glad that she won while Cammy is quite disgusted at her loss. Afterwards, Cammy didn't want to speak to Mamiya while inside. However everyone else, including Rei, congratulated Mamiya.

"I told you I could handle it." Mamiya said to Rei. "I'm not to be underestimated simply because I'm a woman."

The next fight of the tournament was set to begin: **Chun Li vs. Zangief**.

As the match start, both fighters slowly circled the ring. Zangief then runs to Chun Li with his arms wide but she leaps over him and does a kick to the back of his head. He then turns around to do it again but she moves to the other side and trips him. Chun Li then comes down with crushing kick but Zangief catches her leg and then grabs her to do his move; the Screw Pile Driver. While she struggles to get up, Zangief then tries to stomp her but she moves out of the way. He then does his Spinning Clothesline in which Chun Li ducks under and counter with a her own spinning move, the Spinning Bird Kick, which she connects with every kick but doesn't knock him down. Zangief then does normal clothesline that knocks Chun Li. He then picks her up and does the Flying Power Bomb, which almost makes her go unconscious but after a few seconds, she's back up, although the fight has really taken its toll on her. Determined to win, she then does one of her more powerful attacks, the Senretsukyaku, a rapid succession of kicks that ends with a more powerful kick. This attack knocks Zangief completely out, finally giving Chun Li the win by KO. Chun Li is glad but is too worn out to celebrate so she immediately goes inside to rest until her next match while everyone cheer her.

The next fight was pretty random: **E. Honda vs. Dhalsim**.

When the match started, Honda approaches Dhalsim with his Hyakuretsu Harite, rapid palm hits, but Dhalsim avoids it by teleporting to the other side of the ring. Dhalsim then stretches his arm to punch E. Honda which connects but doesn't hurt him. Honda then does his Super Zutsuki attack at Dhalsim's chest which knocks him back a little. Dhalsim then teleports again to the other side, repeating the process but this time with no luck, as Honda blocks. Suddenly, Dhalsim began to sense someone's fighting power and gets distracted, in which Honda takes the opportunity to grab Dhalsim, throw him down, and crushes him with his weight. After Dhalsim gets up, he jumps and does a drill kick at Honda, which knocks him down. Determined to end this, Dhalsim shoots a Yoga Fire at Honda who barely avoids it. "Hey, that's a cheap trick there, partner." says Honda. "This is all part of Yoga." said Dhalsim. "You'll never overcome it." Honda then attempts to grab Dhalsim again but he escapes and does another Yoga Fire that Honda avoids. Honda then does another Super Zutsuki at Dhalsim who teleports out of the way causing Honda to land out of the ring, costing him the match. Dhalsim is declared the winner by ring out.

The next match was a rather interesting one: **Gen vs. an unknown fighter**. Gen is an elderly assassin who won his previous match with great speed and little effort. The random fighter was simply a thug who appeared out of nowhere.

After the match begun, the result of it was nearly identical to that of Gen's previous fight; Gen merely ran past his opponent and without anyone (including his opponent) knowing, he tapped his opponent, who falls down, emotionless. Gen is automatically declared the winner but doesn't seem too happy about it. Gen really wants a death match. Everyone is stunned and confused about what happened in the fight. However, only Kenshiro and Rei managed to track down his every move. They both recognize it as an assassination style like theirs.

Almost immediately after that match, the next match began shortly: **Kenshiro vs. Blanka**. Blanka is a green mutated fighter from Brazil who has the ability use electricity.

As the match starts, Kenshiro assumes his fighting stance, waiting for Blanka to make his move. Blanka finally does when he does his flying Rolling Attack which hits Kenshiro right in the chest but Kenshiro keeps his balance. Afterwards, Blanka then starts scratching at Kenshiro, although they have no effect on him. Kenshiro then throws a punch at Blanka that knocks him on his back, however, Blanka is back on his feet and does a Back Step Rolling attack. Kenshiro avoids it and Blanka jumps back, only to discover than Kenshiro has struck a pressure point in Blanka's arm, which explodes. Blanka, now furious, then tries to scratch Kenshiro some more but to no avail. Finally, Blanka manage to jump on Kenshiro and attempts to electrocute him. However, much to everyone's surprise, this also has no effect on him. Blanka then tries biting him but as it doesn't work, Kenshiro finally breaks out of the hold. "It's no use." said Kenshiro. "Just give it up." Blanka roars at the comments and then charges at Kenshiro, who does the same. Kenshiro then blocks Blanka's Direct Lightning attack, in which afterwards, Kenshiro follows up with two kicks, saying "Hokuto Sokin Jizai Kyaku". Blanka's now unable to move. Kenshiro then explains to him what he just did. "Hokuto Sokin Jizai Kyaku allows me to control my opponents' actions. Now walk out of the ring." Blanka uncontrollably does just that and Kenshiro is declared the winner. Many people are unaware of why Blanka walked out of the ring for no reason while fighters such as Gen and Rei know exactly why. Bart and Lynn cheer very loudly for Kenshiro. Gen is now showing some interest in him, believing that he may have found a worthy opponent.

"Hey, Ryu, who is this guy?" said Ken. "You mean Kenshiro? That's a practitioner of Hokuto Shinken." said Ryu. "Hokuto Shinken?" asked Ken. "Yeah. Hokuto Shinken. Remember it was one of those styles our master told us about?"said Ryu. "Yeah yeah, I know. It still looks a cheap style. I just can't wait to take him on." said Ken.

The next fight will prove to possibly be the most violent: **Rei vs. Vega**. Rei is unaware that Vega works for Bison.

Before the match start, Vega takes off his mask to and bows to the crowd. He then looks at Rei, saying "So you dare have beauty that rivals mine? I'll make sure you're nothing to look at when this is over". Rei takes note of the comment, as it reminds him of his rival Yuda, a fighter also obsessed with "beauty". Vega then looks at his claw, saying "Soon, you'll be another one of my friend's victims. You should be honored to die by true beauty". As the match began, Vega runs forward a good speed, jumps into the air and slashes Rei in the chest with his claw. Vega then attempts to stab Rei who avoids it with a back flip kick that knocks Vega away. Vega then starts slashing at Rei again, who manage to avoid all of them. Rei then jumps over Vega to the other side of the ring. He notices Vega fast fighting skills so he must be fast himself. Vega then rolls to Rei and attempt to stab him. However, Rei catches the claw and elbows Vega in the face, smashing his mask into pieces. With his face hit, Vega is now growing angry. "You're going to pay for that, you fool!" Vega then slashes at Rei again, who receives more bleeding cuts on his arm and chest, even though they have no effect on him. Vega once again jumps into the air and comes down with his claw. Rei, however, jumps at him with a slash across Vega's face. Vega is now furious. "I got a cut on my beautiful face!!!" he yelled. "Why you…! I'll give you the ugliest death ever!" Vega attempts to trip Rei who jumps over it. Vega then runs at Rei again, attempting to stab him but misses. He then jumps into the air again repeating the attack but Rei counters with another slash, this time across the forehead. With his face bleeding from the cuts, Vega gets even more furious. "Damn you!!!" he said. As Rei assumes his fighting stance, his fingers starts glowing. "You should quit." he said. "I've seen all of your attacks. You've become too predictable. Just give up now." "Me? Give up? Ha ha ha! That's never possible!" said Vega. "Fine! Then you'll see what my Nanto Suichoken is really capable of." Vega then runs at Rei, saying "I don't care what your style is, you're a dead man!" "Too bad." said Rei, as he prepares for his next attack. They both run pass each other. A few seconds afterwards, Vega notices that his clawed hand is no longer there. As he screams in pain, Rei turns around, holding Vega's clawed hand. "You want it back?" asked Rei. "Here you go." He then throws the hand at Vega. "You fool! It's not over yet! Next time, I'll make sure you pay for this!" said Vega. He then passes out in the ring. Rei is declared the winner.

Almost everyone is in total shock at what they just saw. Only a few weren't. As Rei walks out of the ring, he looks at Vega's unconscious body. "He won't be killing people anymore." said Rei.


	5. The Brutal Battles

Fist of the North Star x Street Fighter

Chapter 5: The Brutal Battles

The second group of fights have ended. It's now time for fighters to draw numbers once again. Afterwards, the fights were set.

Ryu vs. Guile

Chun Li vs. Mamiya

Dhalsim vs. Gen

Kenshiro vs. Rei

The first fight started: **Ryu vs. Guile**. Guile has previously done research on Ryu, after hearing that he was the one beat Sagat in a previous tournament.

When the match start, Guile slowly approached Ryu with a kick then with two punches, all which were blocked by Ryu. Guile then attempts to trip Ryu twice, who jumps over the first trip but is taken by surprise on the second one. He then gets up and does a jump kick that Guile avoids. Guile then runs towards Ryu with a punch, but Ryu ducks and does a Shoryuken to Guile's chin, who regains his balance. Guile then slowly approaches Ryu again, but this time, he trades blows with Ryu and as soon as he avoids Ryu punches, Guile does his Flash Kick attack that knocks Ryu down. However, unlike Balrog, this attack didn't knock Ryu out, who gets right back up and continue the fight. Ryu then runs at Guile, throwing a punch and a round kick to Guile who blocks and ducks accordingly. Guile then throws a punch to Ryu who parries and counters with a punch of his own that connects to Guile's chest. While Guile's stunned, Ryu then does a powerful kick that knocks Guile on his back. Guile, now feeling like he's being pushed to his limits, decides to do another attack he's been saving: the Sonic Boom. Guile puts his arms back and quickly bring them forward, shooting the said attack at Ryu, knocking him down. As Ryu struggles to get up, Guile walks up to Ryu, attempting to punch him but gets blocked and countered by Ryu's Tatsumaki Senpukyaku. Guile then gets back up and then does the Sonic Boom again but Ryu is more ready for it this time and shoots a Hadouken at the Sonic Boom, causing the two to explode upon impact. "Hey not bad. You're as good as I heard you to be." said Guile. "What do you say we give the people what they want?" "Fine. Let's do it" said Ryu. They then start running at each other, trading punches before separating. Guile immediately starts his attack back on Ryu, who dodges and punches Guile. Guile then throws an elbow at Ryu. The two trade more blows, which takes a toll on their bodies. Finally when Guile had his back turned, Ryu shoots a fiery Hadouken at Guile that knocks him out of the ring. Everyone cheers as Ryu is declared the winner by ringout. Guile himself is surprised at Ryu's skills but disappointed that this means he may not get to fight Bison, like he had hoped.

"Not bad for the both of them." said Rei. "I honestly couldn't predict who would be the winner in that match." Kenshiro is not surprised of the outcome.

The next match was set to begin: **Chun Li vs. Mamiya**.

After the match began, Chun Li bows, saying "A pleasure fight with you, Mamiya." She then goes into her fighting stance and both fighters waited for each other to make their move. They then approach each other in which Chun Li throws a kick at Mamiya who blocks it. She then punches Mamiya who blocks again. She then throws many punches and kicks at Mamiya, eventually breaking through her defense. Mamiya then takes out her knives. "You're gonna have to do better than that." said Chun Li. She then charges toward Mamiya, throwing a flurry of kicks (Hyakuretsu Kyaku) that knocks the knives out of Mamiya's hands. Mamiya then attempts to punch Chun Li who parries and counters with a punch to the face. Mamiya then decides to use her most used weapon; the bladed yo-yos. However, remembering what Kenshiro and Rei said, she must not use the blades. "I still got a few tricks up my sleeve." said Mamiya. "That's good. Make this more challenging". Chun Li replied. Mamiya then use the yo-yo to catch Chun Li's legs, which causes her to fall down. She then brings the yo-yo back and picks up her knives. Afterwards, Chun Li gets back up and when Mamiya tries to grab her leg, Chun Li jumps into the air and comes with a kick to Mamiya's head, which knocks her down. However she receives a cut in her leg just like Cammy did in her fight with Mamiya. This doesn't stop Chun Li though. Afterwards, Mamiya then throws her yo-yos at Chun Li again, but they get kicked away and broken. Now Mamiya has to rely on her knives. She then runs to Chun Li with slashes and cuts but Chun Li avoids them and finally, Chun Li counters with her Spinning Bird kick that knocks Mamiya out for the count. Chun Li is then declared the winner by KO.

Afterwards Chun Li helps Mamiya up and they both comment on each other's skills. Chun Li then helps Mamiya inside the place. "Ha! Those women are definitely as good as they look." said Rei. "It's impressive that they made it this far."

The next fight was set to begin: **Dhalsim vs. Gen**.

When the match started, both fighters just stared at each other, waiting for the other to make a move. Gen was eagerly waiting for an attack while Dhalsim seemed distracted about something. He then began to feel a powerful fighting spirit again. Then suddenly and mysteriously, Dhalsim called off the fight, giving Gen the win. Everyone in the audience was disappointed but the fighters at ringside were surprised. "Why did you throw the fight?" asked Gen. "Have you ever felt the fighting spirit of a warrior?" asked Dhalsim. "Yes I have." Gen responded. "And I feel it right now." Gen then looks over at Kenshiro, implying that he was the man that they felt.

The next fight was an exciting one, especially to Bart and Lynn: **Kenshiro vs. Rei**.

When the match began, Rei makes a confident smile. "Ha! I guess this fight determines which one of is gonna take down the real enemy." he said. "I'll be more than willing to be that person. Let's go!" They both assume their fighting stances and wait the other to attack. Rei finally makes his move with two slashes that Kenshiro avoids. Kenshiro then counters with a punch to the face. Rei immediately start back with more slashes and although Kenshiro avoids, he still receives scratches on his right cheek. Rei then attacks with numerous slashes at high speeds at Kenshiro, who catches Rei's hands. Kenshiro then throws another punch at Rei's face. Rei then seemingly attempts to stab Kenshiro who quickly avoids by jumping over Rei but not without receiving scratches across his chest. Kenshiro wipes the blood off his chest, put it in his mouth and then spits it out. He then assumes his fighting stance again. "You're going to have to do better than that, Rei." Rei then charges at Kenshiro, who charges back. They both run pass each other across the ring. "Ha! It seems you can't hold back in a battle with me." said Rei. "You're right, Rei." said Kenshiro. "That's why I'm ending this fight." "What?" said Rei. His arm then bursts open. Holding his arm, Rei then looks at Kenshiro saying "I guess I underestimated you a bit, Kenshiro. But I will still fight to win". He then runs at Kenshiro with more slashes. Kenshiro dodges, run behind Rei, and then unleash a flurry of punches of his own, knocking Rei out of the ring. Kenshiro is declared the winner by ring out. Rei is in shock of the unsuspecting attack. Afterwards he gets up, thinking about how impressive Kenshiro's Hokuto Shinken is.

"Man, these guys are amazing." said Ken. "It's no wonder they made it this far in the tournament." Gen interest in Kenshiro has increased more. "Such skills at such a young age. He may give me the match I want."

The end of the matches has finally brought everyone to the semi-finals. During the break before the matches start, Kenshiro, Rei, and Mamiya sit at a table discussing their performances in the tournament. "Well, you guys sure put on quite a show." said Mamiya. "I'm glad you two didn't take it too seriously out there."

"I stopped holding back a bit too late." said Rei. "If we fight the next time, I'll make sure I won't make that mistake again."

In the middle of the conversation, Gen passes by, looking at Kenshiro, who looks back. He then continues to walk. Afterwards, Ryu and Ken show up at the table. "Hey guys." said Ken. "I gotta admit that was quite a fight back there." said Ken. "I had no idea who was gonna win that one." "Hey Kenshiro, I look forward to fighting you in the finals so make sure you win." said Ryu. "You do the same, Ryu." said Kenshiro.


	6. The Battle of Assassination Arts

Fist of the North Star x Street Fighter

Chapter 6: The Battle of Assassination Arts

Now the fights were ready:

Ryu vs. Chun Li

Kenshiro vs. Gen

The first fight was set to begin: **Ryu vs. Chun Li**. Both fighters have met in the past and are actually good friends.

As the match start, Chun Li approaches Ryu and starts doing her Hyakuretsu Kyaku at him but he manages to block the attack. Ryu then trips her, but she does a back flip to remain on her feet. She throws a combination of punches at Ryu who manage to block some them. Chun Li then does a kick in which Ryu ducks and trips again. However, Chun Li again regains her balance again. Ryu then approaches Chun Li with a combination of punches and kicks that manage to break through her defense. After she's knocked back, she says "Ha! You're still as good as they say." "You're not too bad yourself, Chun Li." said Ryu. Without warning, Chun Li shoots her energy attack, Kikouken which knocks Ryu back, nearly pushing him out of the ring. Ryu is surprised of the power of the attack but knows that he can still win. "What's the matter, Ryu? Don't tell me that was too much for you." said Chun Li. "Not at all." Ryu replied. Ryu then runs with another combination of punches and kicks that manage to break through Chun Li's defense. She then jumps into the air, and comes back down with a stomping kick that Ryu blocks. As soon as she comes back down, Ryu trips her down again. As she gets up, brushes off the dirt, saying "I can truly see why you beat Sagat. That's why I'm not holding back." She then stretches her arms out. "Now let's see if you can counter this." She then comes forward doing her Senretsukyaku. After a combination of kicks from both legs and one last powerful kick, Ryu is sent flying all the way to the edge of the ring. Sakura, the Japanese schoolgirl and Ryu's fan, screams out his name, much to the annoyance of Bart. While Ryu is knocked out, the announcer starts counting until he reaches 8, in which Ryu gets up. "That was a nice technique there, Chun Li. I'm impressed." said Ryu. "You can sure take a lot. Perhaps more than I thought." said Chun Li. "Maybe if I try that attack again you'll be down for the count." "Go ahead. It's your attack." said Ryu. Chun Li then repeats the attack but this time, Ryu manage to catch her foot with his elbow and knee, hurting it. He then quickly follows up with a powerful version of the Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, called the Shinku Tatsumaki Senpukyaku. Spinning around very fast like a hurricane, Ryu connects with every kick that knocks Chun Li down. With her officially knocked out, Ryu is the declared winner and is now ready for the finals. Everyone in the audience cheered for Ryu, especially Sakura.

Ryu then picks up Chun Li, carries her outside of the ring, and inside of the temple. "Good job, Ryu." said Ken. "Thanks, Ken." said Ryu.

"Wow!" said Mamiya. "Ryu is really one heck of a fighter." "Pretty impressive so far. He's made it to the finals after all." Kenshiro looks towards Gen, thinking about how dangerous his opponent is.

A few hours later, the next match was ready to start: **Kenshiro vs. Gen**.

As the match officially start, Gen looks at Kenshiro. "Young one, I first would like to know something. That style of yours…is that Hokuto Shinken?" asked Gen. "Yes it is." Kenshiro replied. "Hm! What a surprise. So you trained in an assassination style. You possess great skill at such a young age. I'm quite impressed. " Gen then assumes his Sou-ryuu fighting stance. "However, you've yet encounter an assassination style like mine. Come on!" "Let's go." said Kenshiro, as he assumes his own fighting stance. He then slowly approaches Kenshiro and does the Hyakurenkou, a rapid punch attack at him. Kenshiro counters with his own rapid combination of punches but neither of the fighters received any hits. Finally they punch each other with a powerful punch in the chest that knocks them back. Gen then jumps into the air and comes down with a kick that Kenshiro avoids. Kenshiro then attempts to punch him but it gets parried by Gen, who then follows up with a series of pokes that Kenshiro avoids. Kenshiro then jumps back away from Gen. "Well done. You're much faster than the people I've fought." Gen then raises one of his hands. "Now let's see if you can survive one of my lethal attacks. The attack my last two opponents failed to survive." With great speed, Gen runs past Kenshiro with his hand in front of him. This is the attack known as Zan'ei, an attack he's used on his previous opponents. Afterwards, Gen turns to look at Kenshiro. "Ke…Kenshiro!" said Gen. His arm then began to bust open. Gen notices that Kenshiro not only parried his attack but also manage to hit Gen's pressure point during it. "Very interesting. You're indeed a worthy opponent. It's been years since I had one." Gen then switches to a different stance, the Ki-ryuu. "I'll have to try my other tactics." Then without warning, he does his attack called Jasen, in which he rolls on the ground and then strike his opponent. Kenshiro is caught off guard by the attack but is not really hurt by it. Gen then does his Gekirou, a multi-air kick that knocks Kenshiro down. However, he's back on his feet and throws a powerful punch to Gen's chest which knocks him back. Kenshiro immediately follows up with a rapid succession of punches. Gen then does his Hyakurenkou at Kenshiro but it's overpowered by Kenshiro's punches. After throwing punches to Gen's chest which knocks him down, Kenshiro then attempts to finish him off with a powerful punch but stops right before it touches Gen's face. Everyone, including the fighters, is surprised at the sudden stop. "What?" said Mamiya. "Kenshiro stopped." "Why…why did you stop, Kenshiro?" asked Gen. "Why didn't you finish me off?" "Because I don't believe in beating a sick man." Kenshiro replied. Gen is surprised of the comment. "My intentions are not to kill those who I don't consider a true threat. I fight for justice. That's what Hokuto Shinken is about. And I don't consider you an enemy. Just someone who should live a better life. A life of peace." Gen then begins a smile a little bit. "Yes, I can see it now. You're Ryuken's pupil alright." Kenshiro looked shocked, as he didn't expect to hear Ryuken's name. Gen then gets up, saying "I can see why he picked you as the successor of Hokuto Shinken. You fight just for what he believed it." "Gen…you knew my master?" asked Kenshiro. Gen then starts to laugh a little, saying "Let's just say that it's been a long time." Gen then slowly walks out of the ring, which gives Kenshiro the victory by ring out. "Gen!" yelled Kenshiro. Gen turns around saying "You won that match, Kenshiro. That's all that matters for now." Kenshiro then walks out of the ring, as the other fighters congratulate him.


	7. The Power of the Dark Hadou

Fist of the North Star x Street Fighter

Chapter 7: The Power of the Dark Hadou

Inside of the temple, Ryu and Ken talk about the Ryu's next match in the tournament. "Well Ryu, this is it. It looks like you're up against that Kenshiro guy. Think you can handle it?" asked Ken. "I'll try my best." said Ryu. "Based on what we saw so far, it won't be an easy fight but I'm willing to give it a shot." "Okay. You do that, Ryu. Show him whatcha got." Across the room, Kenshiro, Rei, and Mamiya also talk about the next match. "Do you think Bison or anybody from Shadaloo will show up after this fight?" said Mamiya. "I'm not sure." said Kenshiro. "But I know they're around here somewhere. I doubt they'd host this tournament for nothing." "The only way we'll find out for sure is when this tournament comes to an end." said Rei. "Don't worry." said Kenshiro. "I'm prepared for anything and I'm willing to take a risk if it means bringing them down." "Be careful out there, Kenshiro." said Mamiya. "I will." said Kenshiro. He the walks out to the ring, as Ryu waits for him.

It's now time for another fight everyone wants to see: **Ryu vs. Kenshiro**.

"Kenshiro, make sure you do whatever you can to win." said Ryu. "Fighting means a lot to me, whether I win or lose. The fight is all." "Fine." said Kenshiro. "If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get. That's a promise."

Now the fight has officially begun. Both fighters assume their fighting stances, waiting for the other to make their move. After about a minute, Ryu finally dashes forward with a punch that Kenshiro avoids. Kenshiro then punches Ryu who blocks it but still gets pushed back. Ryu felt the strength of the punch so he knew he had to be very careful. Ryu then rushes forward with a combination of punches and kicks that Kenshiro blocks and avoids. Kenshiro then throws a punch in which Ryu ducks. Ryu then attempts to trip Kenshiro who jumps over Ryu to avoid it. They both stand to wait for the others next move. This time it was Kenshiro who made the first move. He jumps into the air and comes down with rapid kicks that Ryu rolls under to avoid. Once Ryu got back on his feet, he immediately attempts to do the Tatsumaki Senpukyaku that Kenshiro blocks. Kenshiro then throws rapid punches at Ryu who barely blocks them but it still knocked down. After Ryu gets up, he says "Not bad, Kenshiro. I expected nothing less out of you." Just as Ryu is about to attack, he stops and holds his chest which shocks everybody. Everyone, even the fighters are wondering what's wrong. "No…not now!" said Ryu. Kenshiro looks at Ryu, noticing that something is wrong. "Oh no." said Lynn. "What's happening to Ryu?" "Ryu-san, get up!" yelled Sakura. Kenshiro begins to feel a dark fighting aura from Ryu. "It's…the Dark Hadou! It's drawing me in!" said Ryu. "Ryu!" yelled Kenshiro. As he walks up to Ryu, Kenshiro feels another dark fighting aura. He looks up at the top of the temple, seeing a dark figure with glowing red eyes. He then looks back Ryu, who skin get darker and also starts having glowing red eyes. Kenshiro then looks back at the top of the temple but the figure is no longer there so he focuses back on Ryu, who is now Evil Ryu. Kenshiro then starts powering up as his shirt rips off. Evil Ryu then shoots a Hadouken at Kenshiro who withstands it. He then comes rushing at Kenshiro with powerful kicks and punches that Kenshiro blocks. Kenshiro then throws punch at Evil Ryu's chest, knocking him back. Evil Ryu then charges up for another Hadouken, which Kenshiro interrupts by appearing behind him with great speed and throws a flurry of punches at him, knocking him down. Evil Ryu gets up and rushes over with a Shoryuken that barely misses but still cuts Kenshiro's face. The impact of the attack was a little more than Kenshiro expected. Kenshiro then throws a combination of kicks at Evil Ryu, knocking him down and nearly out. However, he's back on his feet and again rushes over at Kenshiro, who then charges up his fist. Evil Ryu jumps into the air and comes down at Kenshiro, who jumps pass him. Afterwards Evil Ryu's arm bursts open. He then charges up for another Hadouken but Kenshiro once again interrupts. This time, Kenshiro hits him with a powerful punch to the gut. With Evil Ryu on his knees, Kenshiro is now determined to end this fight by striking below Evil Ryu's temples, and saying "I've struck your hidden pressure points known as Suzetsu. You will lose consciousness shortly." Once Kenshiro removed his thumbs, Evil Ryu then falls to the ground, not getting up for more than 10 seconds. Kenshiro is declared the winner by KO.

Everyone in the audience, including Bart and Lynn, cheer for Kenshiro. "Yes, he did it!" said Bart. "That was a close fight." "Oh no! Ryu-san" said Sakura. "Not fair!". Ken then rushes in the ring. "What did you do to him?" said Ken. "I struck his pressure point to render him unconscious. He'll be okay." said Kenshiro. "What I want to know is what was that controlling him." "It was the Dark Hadou." said Ken. "The Dark Hadou?" asked Kenshiro.

Suddenly, there was a big lightning struck that knocked out the electricity. "Wow! It's a storm!" said one of the people in the audience. "It's a good thing the tournament is over, right?" said Bart.

Kenshiro then begins to feel another dark fighting aura. "Hey! Look!" said Ken as he points at to the top of the temple. All of the fighters then look up and notices a dark figure. This was the same one that was there earlier during Kenshiro's fight with Evil Ryu.

"You possess great skill!" said the figure. "Let's see how well you fair against a real opponent like me!"

"I accept your challenge." said Kenshiro. "Fine." said the figure. "Meet me up here shortly. I'll be waiting"

"It's Akuma." said Ken. Kenshiro attempts to walk inside of the temple but Ken stops him saying "Wait, Kenshiro! You might want to think about this. I don't think you should fight Akuma. I've seen his power." "Ken, I never walk away from a challenge." said Kenshiro. "Fighting is my destiny and I'm willing to take any risk, no matter what the odds are." Ken looks as though he understood. "Go get Ryu and take him to someplace safe." "Right." said Ken. Ken goes to pick up Ryu as Kenshiro walks pass the fighters, inside of the temple. "You sure you're gonna go through with this?" asked Guile. "Yeah." said Kenshiro. "Again be careful, Kenshiro." said Mamiya.

On top of the temple, Kenshiro and Akuma face each other. "I've witnessed your fights and your skills are impressive." said Akuma. "Tell me, what is the name of your style?"

"This is the style known only as Hokuto Shinken." said Kenshiro, assuming his fighting stance.

"The style that has only one successor per generation. I've heard of that style." said Akuma. "Just the right type of fighting style I'm willing to test."

"Test it all you want but I'll let you know right now, you'll lose." said Kenshiro "Oh? And why's that?" said Akuma. "Hokuto Shinken is an unbeatable art. It's not to be taken lightly." Akuma then assumes his fighting stance. "Then this shall be more interesting! Come on!"

Without warning, Akuma does his Ashura Senku to appear behind Kenshiro and kicks him in the back. Akuma then jumps into the air and comes down fast with a kick. Kenshiro avoids and punches Akuma in the chest. Akuma chuckles and then dashes forward with great speed to punch and kick Kenshiro in the stomach. Kenshiro spits blood but still retaliates with three punches, to the chest, stomach, and face. Akuma spits blood but slightly laughs. "That's it!" he said. They both punch each other's fists, which create a shockwave. They both then start avoiding each other's attacks until they both hit each other in the chest. Akuma then shoots a Gouhadouken at Kenshiro who avoids it."Impressive, warrior!" said Akuma. "You've proven yourself to be quite a fighter! Now let's say we put an end to this child's play!" "Fine with me!" said Kenshiro. He then shoots a Hadouken at Akuma, taking him completely by surprise. "A Hadouken?" said Akuma. "Where did you learn that technique?" "Hokuto Shinken allows me to copy techniques after witnessing them." Akuma smirks, saying "You seem to have great mastery over your fighting style." Akuma then jumps into the air saying "But here's something you've never witnessed before! Messatsu HYAH!" Akuma then shoots numerous Gouhadoukens at Kenshiro, causing an explosion. However, Kenshiro jumps out of the explosion with a flying kick, passing by Akuma. After they both hit the ground, Kenshiro says "Hokuto Hiei Ken". Akuma turns around, saying "That little tap was nothing!" "Then take a look at your arm." said Kenshiro. Akuma looks at his arm and it bursts. "I've hit a pressure point in your arm. You didn't even see it coming." said Kenshiro. All of the fighters are in shock of what Kenshiro managed to do. Akuma laughs at the pain, which concerns Kenshiro. "Well I must say, you truly are a unique case!" said Akuma. "You've managed to survive long enough in this fight! But now it's time to finish this!" Akuma then takes a different stance and a much darker aura began to form. "Prepare to witness Ashura's true wrath! Shun Goku Satsu!" Akuma then dashes forward and does a total of 15 hits. It's rare for an opponent to survive such an attack. "Yet another fighter bites the dust." says Akuma. "How pitiful." However, after the dust settled, Akuma notices that Kenshiro is actually still standing. Akuma jumps away from Kenshiro, who says "I managed to read all of your moves the moment you made them. That is why I was able to block your attack." Akuma then begin to look excited and his fighting aura starts rising, while Kenshiro assumes his fighting stance again. "Kenshiro…you are the one! You are my equal! You are the one who can defeat me!" said Akuma "Perhaps this is the death match I've been wanting for years!"

They both began to attack each other until Kenshiro hears Lynn scream out his name. "Please stop! Both of you!" she screamed. This got both fighters attention. Kenshiro can see Lynn's concern face. Akuma also looks at Lynn while saying "So you listen to the words of a child? That really seemed to have gotten your attention. It's almost as if you're concern about her decision. " They then look at each other. "Very well. I won't fight any opponent if they're distracted." Akuma then raises his hand. "But the next time we meet, there will no distractions! It will be a death match!" He then slams his fist on the temple, causing it to start collapsing. "Kenshiro, get out of there!" yelled Guile. "Everyone, we must leave this area!" said Chun Li. "This temple is coming apart!" Everyone, including the fighters run away as the temple comes crashing down. Kenshiro jumps off the top before it crashes to the ground, but Akuma is nowhere to be found.

Afterwards, the fighters and everyone from the audience look at the collapsed temple. "Wow!" said Bart. "That was weird! I can't believe that guy did that to the temple!" Lynn then runs up to Kenshiro, holding on tightly to him. "It's alright, Lynn. Everything is fine." said Kenshiro. Chun Li and Guile then starts walking up to Kenshiro, with Chun Li saying "You did great back there, Kenshiro. What we heard about you is true. You really are quite the fighter." "Yeah." said Guile. "You're not half bad." "Thanks." said Kenshiro. "Now where's Shadaloo?" said Guile. "I thought for sure Bison would show up!" Chun Li looks around, noticing that Vega and Balrog are both gone.

Sakura then runs up to Ken, who is holding a still unconscious Ryu. "Ryu-san!" she said. "Is he okay?" "Yeah, he'll be just fine." said Ken. "But we have to take him to some place safe." "Take him to my house." said Mamiya. "He'll be just fine." Ken then looks a Mamiya before asking "You sure?" "Don't worry." said Mamiya. "It's safe there, I promise." Lynn walks to them, saying "Please mister. Mamiya's place is just fine." Ken then looks calm. "Alright. We'll go to your place."

"Kenshiro," said Rei. "I got a feeling that things may get dangerous if we stay here any longer. Come on. We're all going to Mamiya's place so we can check up on Ryu." Kenshiro nods and starts walking while thinking about the darker path of fighting that Akuma has taken compared to Ryu but not before getting hand shake by Blanka.

The opponent that Kenshiro fought first in the tournament was actually a thug working for the powerful Ken-Oh. He quickly fled the scene while the fighters were leaving.

Somewhere far away from the fighters, a cybernetic figure is again watching the warriors, but is mainly watching Kenshiro. Bison is once again using the figure to collect data on Kenshiro's Hokuto Shinken and he's been doing this for the entire tournament. "Kenshiro won, just as I had hoped." said Bison. "Though Balrog and Vega have failed to get him to join us, my cyborg was there just in case that happened. Soon, Hokuto Shinken will be mine."

The thug that Kenshiro fought in the tournament later made his way to Ken-Oh's area and told him everything involving Kenshiro at the tournament. "So Kenshiro had entered the tournament. He must have entered for his own reasons." Ken-Oh looks up at the stars, saying "Perhaps it's time for Ken-Oh to make a move of his own. I will be ruler of this era and soon, I will conquer the Heavens."


	8. Raoh's Move

Fist of the North Star x Street Fighter

Chapter 8: Raoh's Move

The next morning, inside of Mamiya's house, Ryu is having nightmares about the Dark Hadou, his first fight with Sagat (where he first experienced the Dark Hadou), and the path Akuma has taken. Finally, he wakes up screaming, which also wakes up the others. Ken, Guile, Chun Li, Mamiya, Bart, and Lynn come rushing in the room. "Ryu, you must have been having a nightmare!" said Chun Li. Ryu is clearly out of breath and is seemingly shaking nervously. "I…I can't the let the Dark Hadou do this to me!" said Ryu. "If these keeps happening, I don't know what would become of me!"The Dark Hadou?" said Bart.

Outside in front of Mamiya's house, Kenshiro and Rei are discussing things. "Kenshiro, you know I wasn't fighting seriously, don't you?" said Rei. "I still held back my attacks because I never wanted to fight a friend to the death. Besides, my main goal to rescue my sister." "Your sister?" asked Kenshiro. "Yes. I first came to this village looking for my sister, Airi. She was kidnapped by a group of thugs and I will do what I can to rescue her. I was hoping the tournament would lead me to her but it looks like it didn't." Kenshiro then thinks about when his lover Yuria was kidnapped and he did the same thing.

Lynn opens the door, telling the two that Ryu is awake. They then quickly run inside. While inside, everyone is at Ryu's side. "Kenshiro. Rei." said Ryu. "I have something I wanna tell you. The man you fought at the tournament was also the one who killed my master." This surprised everyone except for Ken. "Yeah, I was there at the end of the fight to witness it." said Ken. "That creep killed our master using the Dark Hadou!" "But why?" asked Lynn. "I don't know why." said Ken. "It could be because our master didn't like how evil he was. Unfortunately, our master wasn't so lucky during the fight." At that moment, Sakura runs inside the room, screaming "Ryu-san! You're okay!" "Hey, hey! Take it easy!" said Guile. "He's just waking up!" "Oh sorry!" said Sakura. "I was really worried about him." "Well he's okay now, so you don't need to worry anymore." said Chun Li. Sakura smiles. "Ryu, have you ever fought Akuma before." asked Rei. "Yes I have. He wanted me to give into the Dark Hadou just like he did, perhaps for a better challenge. Probably for a death match." Kenshiro then begins to think about what Akuma wanted.

At that moment, villagers came running inside of the room. Among them was the village elder himself. "Mamiya, Kenoh's men have started attacking the village!" said the elder. "We need everyone's help right away!" "Ken-Oh?" asked Guile. "Who is this 'Ken-Oh'?" asked Chun Li. Kenshiro immediately runs out of the room, as does Rei and Mamiya, leaving everyone else. "Well I don't know who this Kenoh is," said Guile. "But I say we help them out anyway!" Guile and Chun Li run out leaving Ken with Ryu. "I'll go with them, Ryu. You just stay here until you're ready." said Ken. "I'm going to go too, Ken." said Ryu, as he gets out of bed, much to Ken's surprise. "I will not let the Dark Hadou keep me from fighting! I will continue the path of a true warrior!" Ryu then runs out of the room. "That Ryu. I guess his addiction really is fighting." Ken follows shortly, leaving Bart and Lynn behind. "I think we should go too." said Lynn. Bart looks, scratching his head, saying "Well they can kick butts on their own so what do they need us for?" Lynn then grabs Bart arm as she runs outside.

Outside, the villagers are being attacked by thugs with many violent weapons. However, Kenoh is nowhere to be found at the moment. One of the villagers is a woman holding her baby in her arms. As she runs to a safer place, she runs into one of the thugs, who have an axe. Just as he is about to bring it down on the woman, Kenshiro puts his thumbs through the thug's temples and he explodes as soon Kenshiro let him go. Chun Li shows up, saying "How cruel!" "Come on." Kenshiro says. "We gotta save the rest of them." "Right." said Chun Li. They, along with the rest of the fighters, take out the other thugs. Even Sakura fights them off, although she gets a little help from Ryu and Ken.

However, once everyone is either killed or simply defeated, Ken-Oh himself finally appears on his horse, Kokuoh-Go. "Lord Ken-Oh!" one of the thugs said. The remaining thugs all bow down to their leader. Ryu notices a very powerful fighting aura from Ken-Oh. "So that's Ken-Oh?" asked Guile. "Yes." said Kenshiro. "His real name is Raoh and he's also my older brother." This shocks all of the Street Fighters. "Kenshiro, you didn't tell us you had a brother!" said Chun Li. "I actually have three older brothers. Only two of them are still living." said Kenshiro. "One of them I was forced to kill. My other brother Toki is around here somewhere." "We don't have time for a history lesson!" said Ken. "Let's deal with this guy first!" Raoh then looks at Ken, asking "Have you seen the shining star adjacent to the Big Dipper?" "No, because I don't normally look at stars at night!" said Ken. "So what?" Raoh chuckles, saying "Then don't push your luck. It's not time for you to fight me." "What was that, tough guy?" said Ken, angrily. "Ken, don't fight him!" said Ryu. "His power is enormous!" "Ah who cares?" said Ken. "This guy is mine." Ken the looks at Raoh. "Hey tough guy, why don't you get off that horse and fight?" he said. "I only fight on equal grounds with worthy opponents." said Raoh. "You are not a worthy opponent." Ken grows angry at the comments and assumes his fighting stance. "Fine, I'll kick your butt while you're on your horse!" said Ken.

He then jumps at Raoh but is unable to get pass Raoh's defensive punches, which knocks him to the ground. "What…what was that?" said Ken. "He was punching but I didn't even see his hands move!" "What you just experienced was my fighting spirit known as the Touki Aura." said Raoh. "It allows me to attack without any physical contact. You can't come near me." As Ken gets up off the ground, he begins to finally see what Ryu meant about his power but is not ready to back down yet. "Let's try that again then!" As Ken is about to attack, he is stopped by Chun Li. "Wait, Ken." she said. "I can feel his power too. Like Ryu said, it's huge so we have to do whatever we can to beat him." She then slowly walks up to Raoh. "Wait Chun Li!" said Rei. "You're not gonna…" "I know what I'm doing." she said. "I'm not afraid of anything." She then turns to look at Raoh, who chuckles at her. He's eager to see what a woman like Chun Li would do. "Go ahead and attack." he said. "You bet I will" said Chun Li.

She then jumps into the air but right before she executes her most powerful kicking attack (Shichisei Senkuukyaku), Raoh foresees it. He sees himself successfully hitting Chun Li, but at the same time, gets hit by her attack as well, which seemingly kills him. "So she plans on doing that attack." Raoh said to himself. As Chun Li does her attack, Raoh catches her leg right when she's about to connect. This worries everyone. "Foolish woman!" said Raoh. "You should have stayed where you were." He slowly starts crushing her leg, as she screams in pain. "No! Chun Li!" Guile yelled. Guile then shoots a Sonic Boom at Raoh but it's blocked. "You're worried about her that bad?" said Raoh. "Then keep her away!" He then throws Chun Li at Guile who catches her. "Chun Li, hang on!" Chun Li opens her eyes and looks at her damaged leg. "Ow, my leg!" she said. "Don't worry, Chun Li! You'll get better!" Kenshiro walks up to Raoh. "Enough, Raoh!" he said. "Fight me." Raoh is looks at Kenshiro. "So Kenshiro, do you think you're strong enough to fight with me?" asked Raoh. "You know I'm the current heir to Hokuto Shinken and I will fight to bring peace to this world, even against my own brother." said Kenshiro. "Now step down off that horse and fight me!" "Please don't fight that man!" said Lynn. "Yeah, she's right, Kenshiro!" said Ryu. "You can't fight that guy all by yourself. You need all of us." Kenshiro turns to see the concerned faces of his friends. Afterwards, he says "This is my fight and I won't risk any of you in my battles." He then turns to look at Raoh, who says "You're still as soft as ever. How can you ever hope to beat me?" Kenshiro then gets into his fighting stance. "Fight me and find out." he replied. Kenshiro then begins to create a powerful fighting aura. "Impressive." says Raoh. Then he begins to create fighting aura of his own. Both of their auras clash, as the fighters look. "What exactly are these guys?" said Ken. Sakura is completely stunned at what she's seeing. Soon the air starts gathering around them.

Kenshiro then jumps towards Raoh, avoiding all of Raoh's hits, before finally throwing a punch of his own. However, Raoh dodges and throws a punch at Kenshiro, who dodges as well. They continue to throw punches at each other without receiving any serious damage. They both separate from each other afterwards. "Man, these guys are just in a different league." said Ken. "I see." said Sakura. "Rei, do you think Kenshiro has a chance?" asked Mamiya. "At first I wasn't so sure but now after fully seeing their fighting aura, I believe Kenshiro may actually do have a chance." "Kenshiro!" said Raoh. "You've proven yourself to be a strong opponent. Perhaps I will dismount to fight you." Raoh gets off his horse and takes off his helmet. "I've been waiting to fight a strong opponent for a long time. Come on!" Raoh then shoots an aura blast at Kenshiro, who blocks it but still receives cuts on his face. They both then jump into the air, exchanging kicks. Once they're back on the ground, they both start exchanging punches, which results in a loss of blood. "Just look at them go!" said Bart.

Finally, they separate with both of them breathing heavily. Raoh then shoots an energy blast (Tensho Honretsu) at Kenshiro who blocks it but still gets pushed back. "You've come a long way Kenshiro." said Raoh. "And so have you." said Kenshiro. Afterwards, they exchange more blows, resulting in more blood loss before separating again. "That's enough for the both of you." said a voice. Everyone look over and see a man in white walking toward the fight. "To…Toki?" said Kenshiro. "Kenshiro, Raoh, you know you both don't have enough energy to continue." said Toki. "It's time to stop." He then walks between them. Raoh turns around, saying "Know that this is only the beginning, Kenshiro. Soon, I will come back for you and your friends and you will all know why I am called Ken-Oh!" He then walks away to his horse, as his men follow him. As he gets on his horse, Raoh looks over, saying "I will conquer the Heavens and no one is going to stop me!" He then leaves on his horse with his men following him.

"Kenshiro, be prepared the next time you fight him." said Toki. "For the result would be different."


	9. Get Rei

Fist of the North Star x Street Fighter

Chapter 9: Get Rei

That night after Kenshiro's fight with Raoh, all the remaining villagers went back to their homes. All of the fighters, including Toki, returned to Mamiya's house where Chun Li is laid on a bed.

"Toki, how severe is it?" asked Kenshiro, referring to Chun Li's leg.

"It can be recovered." said Toki. "Had Raoh squeezed it even more, she would have never used it again."

"Do you know a nearby hospital where I can take her to?" asked Guile.

"Yes but I'm going have to go with you to direct you to it." said Toki.

"Please Toki." said Chun Li. "I must recover so I can stand a chance against Bison." "Look, you don't have to worry about him or Shadaloo. Not in this condition." said Rei.

"You don't understand, Rei." said Chun Li. "For me, it's personal. Bison killed my father years ago." This shocked Kenshiro and Rei, as well as Bart and Lynn. "Yes, that's why I've been after him; to get my revenge! It's my goal to tracking him down and making him pay for he did!" Mamiya begins to think about when both of her parents were killed by Rei's rival, Yuda. Kenshiro begins to grow angry at Bison and Shadaloo after hearing Chun Li's story.

"Alright." said Toki. "I'll make sure you recover just fine." "Then let's go now." said Guile. "We can go in my car." "Well what are we gonna do in the meantime?" asked Ken. "Well I'll probably train here for a couple of days." said Ryu. "Really?" asked Sakura. "Can I train with you?" "I'm afraid I can't do that, Sakura." said Ryu. "But why not?" she asked. "I…I think it would be better if I'm by myself." said Ryu. "I don't want to give into the Dark Hadou again, especially if I'm training with someone." "Don't worry, Ryu." said Ken. "If it does come back, I'll beat it out of you." Ryu laughs a little. "Thanks, Ken."

A short while after Toki, Chun Li, and Guile left, Rei walks outside, thinking about his sister Airi. She was kidnapped by a group of thugs months ago but Rei is determined to get her back.

While Rei is outside, Kenshiro walks behind him. "Rei." said Kenshiro. "Kenshiro, I think I'll take this opportunity to find my sister." said Rei. "Do you need any help?" asked Kenshiro. "I'd rather not." said Rei." This is something I should do alone. You stay here and take care of the village." "Are you sure, Rei?" said Kenshiro. "It's pretty dangerous out there." "I have no fear, Kenshiro." said Rei. "I'm willing to go against the odds if it means rescuing my sister. Therefore, I will go alone." Rei walks away, saying "Take care of everything until I get back."

Away from Mamiya's house, Guile rides his car with Chun Li in the backseat and Toki in the front. They're getting closer the hospital as Toki directs them to it. "Tell me, why are you after this Bison?" asked Toki.

"Because Bison is responsible for the death of my friend Charlie." Guile replied. "I've been wanting to get him ever since." "So you and Chun Li are both out for revenge?" asked Toki. "Yeah." said Guile. "That scum is gonna pay for he did to the both of us." "That's right." said Chun Li. Toki simply looks ahead, saying "Don't let your hatred blind you." said Toki. "Otherwise, you won't win a fight, especially against your sworn enemy. Your own hatred will be used against you." "Yeah, I know." said Guile. "Still nothing satisfies me more than seeing that guy dead." Guile begins to tighten his fist.

Chun Li starts thinking about what Raoh asked Ken back at in the village and begins to wonder if Toki knows something about it. "Toki, do you know anything about this star next to the Big Dipper?" asked Chun Li. "Raoh mentioned it to Ken." "Yes." replied Toki. "It is called the Death Star. Those who see it will meet death pretty soon." Guile then looks at the stars in the sky, where all he can see is the Big Dipper. "Well I don't see any star next to the Big Dipper." he said. "I can see the Death Star just fine." said Toki. He then coughs a little, revealing that he's ill. "Toki, are you alright?" asked Chun Li. "Don't worry about me." said Toki. "Even if I am dying, I have no fear." Chun Li is now quite concerned about Toki.

Inside of Bison's ship, Bison looks at clips of Kenshiro from his fights at the tournament. Clips from every fight, except for his fight with Akuma, is displayed on his screen. While he's watching the clips, the scientist calls him over. "Bison sir, I find something that you may want to see." Bison gets up and goes to a different room, where the scientist is at. "This better be interesting. I was enjoying the clips."

"Well sir, I think I found something you might want to look at." The huge screen shows a picture of Rei and his data. "This man is Rei. He's Kenshiro's friend and he's a man of Nanto Seiken." said the scientist. "Nanto Seiken? Go on." said Bison. "It is said to be the opposite of Hokuto Shinken. Where Hokuto Shinken involves killing opponents from the inside, Nanto Seiken destroys opponents from the outside. It also has multiple schools, while Hokuto Shinken only has one. Rei is of the Nanto Suicho Ken school."

"No wonder he nearly killed Vega." said Bison. "The reason I tell you this now is because he's by himself at this moment." said the scientist. "So what do we do with him?" Bison starts thinking up a plan.

The next morning, Ryu and Ken practice on top of Mamiya's house. As expected, Ryu and Ken are giving each other a good challenge. At the same time, they're reminiscing their childhood days as well. While they're busy, Kenshiro and Toki talk outside in front of Mamiya's house.

"Toki, where were you all this time?" asked Kenshiro. "I allowed myself to be captured the thugs." Toki replied. "But when I felt Raoh's presence getting closer to yours, I had to intervene. "

"But Toki, you are a great warrior. Why did you let yourself be captured by thugs?" asked Kenshiro. "Because I wanted you to experience more battles." said Toki. "You were naïve back in the day but the experience of battles would change you for the better. As the successor of Hokuto Shinken, I had to see for myself how far you would go."

"Toki," said Kenshiro. "I've come a long way since my first fight with Shin. I'm no longer the naïve Kenshiro you once knew." "I know." said Toki. "After watching your fight with Raoh, you've indeed come a long way. Raoh himself knows this." Toki then begins to look more serious. "Kenshiro, do not forget about your experiences when you fight Raoh for you will need them when that time comes." Kenshiro nods in agreement.

Very far away from Mamiya's house, Rei is walking in the desert, thinking deeply about rescuing his sister Airi. Suddenly a strange and mysterious ship flies over and lands in front him. The door of the ship opens from the side, revealing Bison.

"Greetings" he said. "I am Bison, Master of Shadaloo. It is a pleasure to meet you, Nanto Suicho Ken fighter."

"So, _you're_ Bison." said Rei. "We meet at last." "I've come to offer you a chance to become one of my Shadaloo soldiers." said Bison. "Do you accept the offer?"

Rei smiles a little, saying "Ha! I have no desire to join such an organization, especially a man like you." "You don't know what you're missing." said Bison. "I can make you the best fighter ever, even more powerful than Kenshiro."

"What?" said Rei. "Why should I believe you?!" Bison chuckles a little, saying "Why not join and find out?" Rei assumes his fighting stance. "I would never join you to become stronger than one of my friends." he said. "How about I take your life instead?"

"Foolish young man." said Bison as he flies to ground. "Let's see how well your Nanto Suicho Ken is against my Psycho Power."

"Then be prepared to die!" Rei jumps into the air and comes down slashing at Bison but Bison teleports away from him, laughing. Rei then runs to slash Bison who once again teleports. "What's the matter? You can't catch me?" said Bison. Rei, now angry, runs at Bison with faster speed to slash him but Bison teleports yet again. "You seem to be more skilled at running away then fighting." said Rei. He then runs to Bison again but gets knocked back by Bison's Psycho Blast. "What in the…?!" said Rei who wasn't expecting such an attack. Bison then teleports behind Rei and kicks him, knocking him down. "It's useless. Join me or else." said Bison. Rei now knows that he has to get more serious. "Ha! So you're much tougher than I thought." said Rei. "But it doesn't matter. I will defeat you right here, right now!" Rei runs at Bison, with another slash but Bison teleports and kicks Rei in the face. Bison laughs as the same thing happens again, while Rei gets more furious. "Only a fool would continue to fight a battle he can't win." said Bison. "Only a bigger fool would give up!" Rei then begins to give off an aura. "I am a man of Nanto Seiken. I was never taught to give up." Bison feels the power coming from Rei so he powers up as well. "So you're willing to take it up a notch? Alright then!" As they both power up, the air starts rising around them. Without warning, Rei jumps into the air to execute his Nanto ultimate hidden attack, Danko-Sosai Ken. However, at the same time, Bison dashes back and then comes forward with a powerful attack, the Shin Psycho Crusher. The attack successfully hits Rei, knocking him unconscious, although Bison recieves a cut in the face from the attack. Afterwards, Bison looks at Rei's unconscious body. He laughs, saying "Nanto Seiken was nothing. How disappointing. But don't worry. You'll soon be a much better fighter, Rei. Then Kenshiro will be next!"

To be continued.


	10. The Search Is On

Fist of the North Star x Street Fighter

Chapter 10: The Search Is On

The next morning after Rei's capture, Guile rides around in Japan looking for Bison but finds no luck. Although he's been searching ever since yesterday, he's still nowhere close to finding him. "Damn!" he said. "That coward's got to be around here somewhere. I know it."

While Guile is riding around, all of the other fighters are sleeping. Lynn starts having nightmares about Rei, about him either being defeated or killed by a powerful being. She then wakes up screaming, which also wakes up the others. They all come rushing in the room.

"Lynn." said Bart. "What's wrong?" "I…just had a bad feeling about Rei." said Lynn. "I think you were just having a bad dream." said Bart. "No, this felt kind of real." said Lynn. "Something's happened to Rei." "I'm pretty sure Rei is just fine." said Ryu. "His Nanto Suicho Ken is an impressive style." "Yeah!" said Sakura. "So what's to worry about?"

Kenshiro then begins to wonder if Lynn's dream could actually be true. "This powerful being, what did he look like?" asked Kenshiro. "I don't know. He just had a dark look." said Lynn. "What do you think of the dream, Kenshiro?" "Some dreams mean something." said Kenshiro. "But if this one means Rei is in trouble, then I'm going to go look for him." "But Kenshiro, you don't know what's out there, man." said Ken. "Chances are it was either Shadaloo or that Raoh guy." Toki begins to think about whether this is where he fights Raoh or not. "Kenshiro, if it was Raoh, then you may not be ready yet." said Toki. "If you two were to fight, you could possibly die." "Maybe," said Kenshiro. "But I'm willing to do anything if it means keeping my friend safe, even if it takes my life. I know he would do the same for me if I was that situation. So therefore, I'm going."

"Kenshiro, even though I have full confidence in you, I still can't let you go alone." said Toki. "As Ken said already, we don't know what's out there so you can't go alone. It's too risky." "But Toki, you're…" said Kenshiro but he's interrupted by Toki. "Don't worry about me. I may can see the Death Star but I'm still a fighter to the end."

"The Death Star?" asked Ryu. This seems to ring a bell to Ryu. He then thinks back on what his master Gouken told him about the Death Star. "What the heck do you mean 'Death Star'?" asked Sakura. "We'll explain it to you later, Sakura." said Ryu. Ryu looks toward Kenshiro, asking "So when do you two plan on leaving?" "Later today." said Kenshiro. "Is that okay with you, Toki?" Toki nods in agreement. "Please Kenshiro!" said Lynn. "Come back safe with Rei. Please!" "Don't worry about him, Lynn." said Ryu. "He'll do it. Trust me."

Meanwhile, Guile goes to visit Chun Li in the hospital. Exhausted from his search for Bison, Guile decides to take a break before heading back to Mamiya's house. He walks into the Chun Li's room, where she lays on the hospital bed. "Guile!" she said. "I didn't expect you to show up so soon! Did you find anything?" Guile shakes his head. "I've searched as much as I could but I couldn't find him." said Guile. "I just hope he hadn't left Japan already." Chun Li looks disappointed. "Well how are the others?" "I don't know, Chun Li. I'm gonna check up on them today when I leave here." Chun Li looks at her leg, saying "I still can't believe what that creep did to me!" "Yeah, I see." said Guile. "Don't worry, kid. You'll get better. I promise. Just remember what Toki said." Chun Li looks up with a confident look. "I know you can do it, Chun Li." said Guile. He then proceeds to leave out of the room. "Hey, you're leaving already?" asked Chun Li. "I have to go now." said Guile. "Just in case they need my help with something. I don't want anyone to attack the village again. See ya later, kid." After he close the door, Chun Li says "Good luck!"

Later that day, close to night time, Kenshiro sits outside of Mamiya's house, apparently waiting for Toki. Kenshiro thinks deeply about what Toki said about his experiences and what they would lead to. As he thinks about that, Mamiya walks up to him. "Kenshiro." she said. "I'm sorry to bother you but I thought I'd let you know, I also had a bad feeling about Rei."

"Really?" said Kenshiro. "Was it a dream?" "No, it was just a feeling." said Mamiya. "It felt as though I was being struck in the chest or something. It felt real." Mamiya then looks more serious. "You must bring him back, Kenshiro! You must!"

"Listen Mamiya, you don't have to worry. I'll make sure he's safe." said Kenshiro. "I promise."

Just then, Toki walks out of the house. "Kenshiro, are you ready?" he asked. "Yeah." said Kenshiro. He then looks Mamiya, saying "I promise I'll bring Rei back." At that moment, they see Guile parking his car and getting out of it. "Well everything _looks_ safe." he said. "So what's going on so far?"

"Rei left yesterday to look for his sister and we think he might need our help." said Kenshiro. "Toki and I are going to go look for him." "Not by yourselves, I hope." said Guile. "I'm gonna go with you guys." There was a short pause. "Just think about it; it could be a trap by Bison, which would be all I need to get to him. Therefore, I'm not letting this chance slip so I'm going!" Kenshiro and Toki look at each other, and then look back Guile. "Alright." said Toki. "You may come with us."

"Don't forget about us." said a voice. It was Ken, who is standing alongside Ryu, Sakura, Bart, and Lynn. "If you guys don't mind, Ken and I would also like to go too. Besides, I'm ready for battle all the time." said Ryu.

"I'll stay and protect the village." said Mamiya. "And I'll uh…do the same thing." said Bart. "Please Kenshiro." said Lynn, with teary eyes. "Come back safe." "Oh don't worry about him, Lynn." said Sakura. "He has Ryu with him." "And me!" said Ken. Everyone all laugh. "Alright. We'll all go." said Toki. "Mamiya, Sakura, Bart, Lynn, you all stay here where it's safe." "Alright." said Mamiya. "I'll do my best to protect them." Toki nods then walks off, as the others follow. As they walk away, Sakura yells "Make sure you all make it back in one piece!"

Hours later inside of Bison's ship, Bison looks through Rei's data by looking at clips from his encounter with Rei. He finds a lot on Rei's fighting potential, believing there could be more to the Nanto Seiken style than what he experienced. "Impressive fighting power, Rei." said Bison. "You make a perfect Shadaloo soldier."

While looking at the clips, a screen of the scientist appears. "Yes, what is it?" asked Bison. "Master Bison, we've just detected Kenshiro." said the scientist. He then pulls up a screen of Kenshiro and the others walking. "And that's not all. He also has Ryu, Ken, Guile, and another fighter with him. Chun Li isn't there for some reason." Bison looks closely to the screen. "Hmm. You're right. Chun Li isn't there. But it doesn't matter. I think now is a good time to claim our ultimate prize and we have just the right tools to do that." Bison then looks to the side at a mind-controlled Rei next to him. Rei's eyes are now a more demonic look. "Let's say we go out there and have ourselves some fun."

Back on the ground, the fighters continue to walk after having recently taken a ten minute break. "Man, we've been walking for hours." said Ken. "I'm pretty sure we would have found him by now." "If you weren't such a spoiled rich kid, you wouldn't have this problem." said Guile. "Pipe down, Guile!" said an angry Ken. "Just saying." said Guile. While the two argue, Ryu notices something coming their way. "I see something coming this way." he said, pointing at the object. Everyone all look up, seeing something that resembles a ship. "Could that be Shadaloo?" said Guile. "It might be." said Ken. "Because whatever it is, it's slowing down right here."

As the ship lands in front of the fighters, the door opens from the side, revealing Bison. Guile says quietly to himself "I knew it." Toki can feel his fighting power, as it's quite powerful and different from anything he's felt before.

"Is this Bison?" asked Kenshiro. "Yeah, that's him." said Guile. "That's the creep that killed my friend."

"Hello, Guile. It's been a long time." said Bison. "I'm not surprised to find you still on the hunt." "Yeah, I've been looking for you for a long time." said Guile. "And now I'm gonna make you pay for you did." Bison grins, saying "You'll soon be joining your friend." Guile then assumes his fighting stance. "Then bring it on!"

Bison looks over at Kenshiro. "Kenshiro, I offer you a chance to join Shadaloo and become one of my soldiers. What do you say?" "I say 'bite me'." said Kenshiro. Bison makes an evil laugh. "Fine. If I have to force you to join, then I will." Rei then jumps out of the ship to show himself to the fighters. "It's Rei!" said Ryu. "What? Rei!" said Kenshiro with a shocked look. Toki knows something is wrong with Rei, as well as Guile.

"Rei!" yelled Kenshiro. "It's me!" Guile walks beside Kenshiro. "That's not the Rei you know." he said. "He's right, Kenshiro." said Toki. "I know you can feel it too. Rei is being controlled." Kenshiro then begins to sense a dark power from Rei. "Re..Rei?" Bison laughs, saying "That's right. He is now under my control. I'd like to call him Psycho Rei. And soon you'll both be working for me!" Bison starts laughing even more.

Bison's words infuriate Kenshiro and a powerful aura begins form around him. He then points his finger at Bison. "Bison!! When I'm finish with you, you'll be begging for me to send you to hell!"


	11. The Battle Begins

Fist of the North Star x Street Fighter

Chapter 11: The Battle Begins

Bison has now confronted the fighters and has a Psycho powered Rei helping him out. Rei was captured by Bison while on his search for his sister Airi and now he's mind-controlled by Bison to help him defeat the fighters.

"Bison!" said an angry Kenshiro. Bison just simply laughs. "Many victims I've come across were either killed or taken controlled by me. Soon you'll be just like them." said Bison. "Just like your friend here."

Bison then teleports next to Psycho Rei. "Now attack!" he says. Psycho Rei then starts attacking Kenshiro, slashing at him with powerful slashes but Kenshiro avoids them. Kenshiro then catches Psycho Rei's hands.

"Rei, snap out of it! It's me!" said Kenshiro. However, Psycho Rei continues to attack him, as Kenshiro avoids. In the middle of the attacks, Toki interrupts by kicking Psycho Rei away. "Toki!" said Kenshiro.

"It's going to take the both of us to bring him back to his senses." said Toki.

While Kenshiro and Toki both try to stop Psycho Rei, Bison takes the opportunity to challenge Ryu, Ken, and Guile. He first teleports in front of Guile, saying "Well Guile, do you plan on getting your revenge now?" "You betcha!" said Guile. "I'm gonna bury you in this sand!" He throws a punch at Bison, which gets blocked and countered with a stiff kick to the gut. He then throws another punch at Bison, who teleports behind him. "You're just as pathetic as your friend." said Bison. This angered Guile and he attempts to do a Flash Kick but Bison teleports again, this time to shoot a Psycho Blast at Guile, which knocks him down. "Pathetic!" said Bison. Just as he's about to finish Guile off, Ryu kicks an unsuspecting Bison in the face. "Thanks." said Guile. "I owe you one." Ryu, Ken, and Guile then attempt to attack Bison together but he teleports again and does a Psycho Crusher attack that hits all three of them. "You're all no match for me! I could take on twelve of you!" said Bison. "We can't give up!" said Ryu. "Come on!" All three start attacking him again.

While they attack Bison, Kenshiro and Toki still try to fight off Psycho Rei. Although they're so far unsuccessful at trying to calm him down, they also manage to not get seriously injured as well. Finally, Toki manage to grab him from behind as Kenshiro tries to talk to him. "Rei, look at me!" said Kenshiro. "I'm not the enemy." However, Psycho Rei just strikes Kenshiro's cheek. "Rei, stop this!" At that moment, Psycho Rei manages to break out of Toki's hold and starts attacking Kenshiro again. He then throws a flurry of slashes but it gets stopped by Kenshiro, who once again catches his hands. "Rei, look at me!" he said. "I'm not your enemy!" Psycho Rei breaks out of the hold and strikes Kenshiro on the other cheek. Kenshiro then starts popping his knuckles. "Fine." he says. "I guess I have no choice but to fight back." He then assumes his fighting stance. "Kenshiro?" said Toki. Toki then jumps in between them, saying "We both still have to work together on this." "Right." said Kenshiro.

Meanwhile, Ryu, Ken, and Guile are having no luck against the evil Bison. Bison taunts his enemies, saying "You're all hopeless. What foolishness drove you all to oppose me? And I'm not even using my full power." Ken attempts to do Shoryuken at Bison but it gets block. However, just as Bison responds with a punch of his own, Ryu jumps from behind Ken with a jump kick that successfully connects to Bison's face. "Why you little…!" Bison attempts to do his Psycho Crusher at them but they jump out of the way where Bison flies straight into a Sonic Boom by Guile, which knocks Bison down. He then gets up, saying "Impressive fighting strategy." He then teleports behind Ken, knocking him down with a Psycho Blast. Ryu then charges up a Shinku Hadouken as Bison attempts to finish Ken off. "Now to finish you off!" Just then, Bison looks at Ryu as Ryu screams out "Shinku Hadouken", shooting his blast at Bison. However, Bison jumps over the blast and attempts to do a Head Press on Ryu. While Ryu blocks the first attack, but gets hit with the next one. Ryu gets knocked down by the attack and as Guile jumps at Bison from behind, he teleports. As soon as he reappears, he zooms at them with great speed, knocking them off the ground. As after they get, they charge at him, throwing numerous punches and kicks but Bison either dodges or blocks them.

While that's going on, Kenshiro and Toki are still fighting off Psycho Rei. Psycho Rei uses numerous techniques of the Nanto Suicho Ken but has been unable to hit either one of his opponents with them. Kenshiro finally throws a punch to Psycho Rei's stomach, which stuns him. "Toki, now is your chance to hold him!" said Kenshiro. Toki runs behind Psycho Rei, holding him again, as Kenshiro tries to talk to him. "Remember who you are! You are Rei of Nanto Suicho Ken! And your sister is Airi!" Psycho Rei begins to look at Kenshiro as though he recognize the name. However, he continues to struggle to break out of Toki's hold. "Rei, your sister is Airi!" yelled Kenshiro. The name echoes Psycho Rei's head. An image of Airi begins form in his mind. Psycho Rei then begins to hold his head, screaming out his sister's name. With this happening, Toki finally lets go, as Psycho Rei continues to scream. "I think he's fighting it!" said Toki. However, Psycho Rei seemingly struggles to look at Kenshiro and attempts to attack him once more. Kenshiro once again catches his hands. "Rei!" he said. "Your sister's name is Airi. And I am your friend Kenshiro! Look at me!" Psycho Rei's eyes start squinting as if he's beginning to see something. "What's my name, Rei? Look at me!" Suddenly, his eyes start looking more normal, as he finally says "Kenshiro?". Kenshiro smiles in relief.

"No!!!" said Bison, as turns to see what happened. Ryu, Ken, and Guile lay on the ground defeated but still conscious. "You worthless piece of trash!" yelled Bison.

"What…? What's going on?" said Rei. "Rei, you're back to your senses." said Kenshiro.

"What do you mean?" asked Rei. "You were under control by Bison." Rei then looks to the side to see Bison. "What?!" he said angrily. "Why you…!" He then attempts to attack Bison but gets stopped by Kenshiro. "Wait Rei!" said Kenshiro. "You've done your part already. I'd like to get a piece of Bison myself."

"What?" said Rei. "Kenshiro, he's too powerful. It may take all of us just to defeat him."

"He's right." said Guile, as he, Ryu, and Ken slowly get up. "Not even we can beat him. You're gonna need all the help you can get, Kenshiro." Toki agrees with Guile and also believes that Kenshiro can't win on his own.

"That won't be necessary." said Kenshiro as he pops his knuckles. "I can take him on myself and that's what I'll do." Bison looks seriously at Kenshiro. "You are a fool to fight me all by yourself." said Bison.

"Ryu, Ken, Guile, over here." said Toki. They run to the spot where Kenshiro and the others are. "Kenshiro, are you seriously going to do this on your own?" said Guile. "Yes, I will." Kenshiro replied. "Kenshiro, be careful." said Toki.

Kenshiro walks forward as Bison laughs. "You're willing to die that bad? Then come on, heir to Hokuto Shinken!" he says.


	12. Kenshiro vs Bison

Fist of the North Star x Street Fighter

Chapter 12: Kenshiro vs. Bison

The time has come to finally settle things once and for all, as Kenshiro, Hokuto Shinken's successor finally comes face to face with Shadaloo's master, Bison.

"I will crush your Hokuto Shinken with just a fraction of my power." said Bison.

"Bison, today is the day I end your life." said Kenshiro. He then assumes his fighting stance.

After a full minute stare-off, Bison finally made his move by teleporting behind Kenshiro. Bison attempts to kick him but Kenshiro blocks it and throws a punch at Bison, who teleports again. After repeating the process, they both start throwing punches and kicks at each other, without getting hit themselves. Bison then throws a punch at Kenshiro who vanishes by jumping out of the way.

Afterwards, Bison laughs, saying "Well now, you are quite fast. Faster than I thought."

"There's more to Hokuto Shinken than just speed." said Kenshiro. He then begins to form a fighting aura, which causes the air to rise. "Hokuto Shichishi Toki Dan!" said Kenshiro. Bison stares down at the technique and begins to form a purple-ish glow around him.

"I am not amused!" he said. He runs toward Kenshiro and they both vanish from the ground. The others don't know where they went until Toki looks up and see the two battling in mid-air, throwing more punches and kicks at each other. When they land on the ground, Bison throws a punch and a kick to Kenshiro, both which are blocked. Kenshiro then counters with a punch to Bison's chin. Angered, Bison punches Kenshiro in the stomach. Still standing, Kenshiro throws another punch, this time to Bison's chest. Bison then throws a kick at that Kenshiro barely blocks. He gets knocked back but not down.

"You can sure take a lot of hits." said Bison. "But you've yet to experience everything I can do." Rei looks as though he knows what Bison means. Afterwards, Bison teleports behind Kenshiro and attempts to punch him but Kenshiro jumps out of the way with great speed. Bison then does his Psycho Crusher at him but Kenshiro once again avoids. "You surprise me, Kenshiro! I can't say that about my other victims, though!" said Bison. He then stands up straight, saying "I am grateful to have such a worthy opponent! One that could actually give me a good fight! Come on!"

Both fighters jump into the air, passing by each other. When they land, Bison's left shoulder pad explodes. "What the…?" said Bison.

"Don't worry. I didn't hit any pressure points." said Kenshiro. "But I could if I wanted to." Toki begins to worry about why Kenshiro didn't attack when he had the chance.

Bison laughs, saying "That was your only chance to hurt me but you didn't do it? Too bad! You're even more hopeless than you were at first!" Bison then teleports again, this time in front of Kenshiro to attack but he misses. Kenshiro then throws a combination of punches to Bison's face, knocking him down, much to the surprise of the other fighters. "How…how come I didn't catch that?!" said Bison. He then stands up and says "I guess I'll just have to use more of my techniques!" He then attempts to do a Psycho Crusher at Kenshiro but it gets avoided. Right after that, he does a Head Press attack on Kenshiro. Like Ryu, Kenshiro block the first attack, however, he interrupts the second one with a Shoryuken, which shocks both Ryu and Ken. The attack knocks Bison on his back. "The Shoryuken! Where did you learn that attack?"

"Hokuto Shinken allows me to copy techniques after witnessing them. I've witness many techniques, including the ones at the tournament." said Kenshiro.

"Kenshiro." Ryu said to himself.

"I see." said Bison as he stands up. "You copy techniques perfectly. But that's not enough to beat me!" He teleports again but this time, Kenshiro disappears and reappears at the same time Bison does, using pure speed. "What the hell…?" said Bison. The same thing repeats three more times. "You're able to keep up with my teleportation with just speed?"

"Maybe you should stop running and just fight, if you consider yourself a fighter." said Kenshiro. Bison gets angry at the taunt and starts charging toward Kenshiro, who does the same. They both start throwing punches at each other, both bleeding from the hits.

As the two go at it, the others look at it in a near paralyze state. "Just look at them go!" said Ken. "And they don't even look like they're slowing down!" Toki however, wonders how much Kenshiro can actually take.

Finally they separate, with both of them out of breath. Bison starts laughing a little and says "Well it looks like I've underestimated you but you're still going to die!"

"What?" said Kenshiro. Bison then starts forming a purple-ish glow again.

"You've had your fun long enough. But now it's time to finally end this!" said Bison. He then moves back and forward with his most powerful attack, the Shin Psycho Crusher.

"Kenshiro!!!" yells Rei as he tries to run but he gets held back by Guile and Toki.

Kenshiro tries to block the Shin Psycho Crusher but do the sheer force of the attack, it severely damages him and knocks him out unconscious. The fighters are all stunned at what they just witnessed.

"No!!! Kenshiro!" yelled Rei. Toki himself is stunned as he refuses to believe that Kenshiro is killed.

"Oh no! That attack was too much for him!" said Ryu.

Bison laughs and says "Not one of my opponents have been able to defend against my attack!" And he then looks at Kenshiro, saying "Not even the heir to Hokuto Shinken!"

"That attack was the same one he used against me!" said Rei. "But I was not in the condition Kenshiro was when it happened!"

"That's right." said Bison. "And now you'll all be joining him in hell!"

Toki steps forward. "Not if I can help it." he said.

"And who might you be?" asked Bison.

"My name is Toki." Toki replied. "I'm also a practitioner of Hokuto Shinken."

Bison laughs, saying "Is that so? Then go ahead and attack me if you dare!"

"To…Toki, stay!" said a voice. As everyone turn to look, they see an injured Kenshiro struggling to get up.

"Im…impossible!" said Bison. "You actually survived!"

"Bison!!" said Kenshiro as he gets to his feet. "_You're_ the one who's going to hell!"


	13. The End of the War

Fist of the North Star x Street Fighter

Chapter 13: The End of the War

"So my most powerful Psycho Crusher didn't kill you?" said Bison.

"One of the basic principles of Hokuto Shinken is making your body harder than steel!" said Kenshiro. "While blocking your attack, I was able to use that to my advantage!"

"Hm! Well it doesn't really matter. Your body is full of injuries and you can barely stand. You're done for." said Bison. He then turns all the way around to face Kenshiro. "Kenshiro, it's over for you! I think I'll torture you before I finish you off this time!"

"Fine! It's your loss!" said Kenshiro. He then begins to move his hands in a pattern resembling the shape of the Big Dipper and bright light from the sky begin to appear.

"What's he doing?" said Guile.

"Yeah." said Ryu. "I'm starting to feel his ki. It's increasing."

"It's the technique known as Tenha no Kamae." said Toki.

"The what?" said Ken.

"It's the technique that is said to even battle the Heavens." said Toki.

"You fool!" said Bison. "No matter what attack you have, it's still no match for my Psycho Power!" He then runs at Kenshiro. Kenshiro attempts to punch him but he teleports and when he reappears, he punches Kenshiro in the stomach, knocking him back with great force that has him coughing up blood. Bison then does a powerful kick to the face that knocks him down.

"Kenshiro!" yelled Ken.

Bison makes an evil laugh, saying "Your persistence amuses me, Kenshiro! It only just means more fun!" Finally, Kenshiro is back on his feet and Bison once again charges at him.

"Tenha Kassetsu!" Kenshiro yells, as he shoots an aura blast, hitting Bison's seven vital points, knocking him down. Ryu, Ken, Rei, and Guile are all surprised that Kenshiro still manage to have enough techniques to fight back, despite being injured and weakened.

Blood start coming out Bison's seven wounded areas in the shape of the Big Dipper. "Maybe you're not nearly as weak as I thought but I can still eliminate you with this." he said as he got up. He then flies back.

"Watch out, Kenshiro!" yelled Ryu.

"He's gonna do that attack again!" said Rei.

Bison laughs. "Your body is still too weak to block against this. It's over, Kenshiro, heir to Hokuto Shinken!!"

Bison does the Shin Psycho Crusher again but this time, Kenshiro is able to catch Bison's hand while Bison is still in mid-air. Everyone (including Toki) is all stunned at what they just saw.

"All it takes is one glance at the attack and it's useless against me!" said Kenshiro.

"How…how can this be?!" said Bison.

"Bison, here's your one way ticket to Hell!" said Kenshiro. He hits Bison in the face with two hard punches and then throws a flurry of punches for sixteen seconds before ending with a powerful punch that sends him flying back. Afterwards, Kenshiro says the name of the attack (Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken)

"The fight has concluded." said Toki.

As Bison gets up, Kenshiro says "Your life is over, Bison. Seconds from now, your body will disappear from the Earth. Now die." Kenshiro then turns and walks away.

"This is not the end!" says a furious Bison. "I will be back, Kenshiro! I WILL BE BACK!!!" Afterwards, his body explodes in front everyone's eyes. Bison has been destroyed.

"It's…it's over!" said Ryu. "Bison's ki has completely vanished!"

"You…you mean Bison is defeated at last?" asked Guile.

"Yes, Guile, he is." said Rei. Toki begins to think about how Kenshiro succeeded what he expected.

Ken looks at the Shadaloo ship and asks "What are we gonna do about the ship?"

"We should destroy it." said Rei.

"That's okay. Ken and I know how to do that." said Ryu. "Ken, you still got enough energy in you?"

"Yeah, now that I've settled down." said Ken.

"Good because we're both gonna destroy it with our blasts." said Ryu. "Are you up to it?"

"You bet I am." said Ken. Ryu and Ken step forward. "Let's blow this junk up!" They both charge up their Hadoukens and shoot them at the same time, combining them to creat a blast powerful enough to destroy the ship. Shadaloo has been defeated.

Afterwards, the fighters return to Mamiya's house, where Mamiya, Bart, Lynn, and Sakura are waiting. Bart and Lynn run to Kenshiro to cheer him while Sakura does the same to Ryu.

"I'm so glad to see that you're all safe." said Mamiya.

"Mamiya." said Rei as he looks at her.

"You all must be really tired." said Mamiya as she smiles. "Come in and rest."

"Sure. We will." said Ryu. They all walk inside of Mamiya's house.

The next day after the rest, Guile drives his car the hospital where Chun Li is at to tell her the good news. He walks inside of the room where he finds a seemingly sleeping Chun Li.

"I've come to tell you that we got our revenge." said Guile. "Bison has finally been defeated."

Suddenly, she sits up really fast. "Yeah, I know." she said with excitement. "I heard it on the news. Bison and Shadaloo has been destroyed. They've also bombarded Bison's main base of operations. You did it, Guile!"

"Yes!" said Guile. "Now your father and my friend can finally rest in peace. And I can finally go back home to my family."

"How are the others?" asked Chun Li. "Did you find Rei?"

"Yeah. Everybody else is okay." said Guile. He then looks at Chun Li's leg.

"The doctors said that I'll be walking again pretty soon." said Chun Li. "My leg is getting better. I can feel it."

"Well, continue to get better, kid." said Guile. "See you soon." He then walks out of the room.

A few days later, Ryu, Ken, and Sakura set out to leave.

"Well I guess it's time to say our goodbyes." said Ryu.

"Are you going to continue your path as a warrior?" asked Kenshiro.

"Yeah." Ryu replied. "That's my life."

"Good luck, Ryu." said Lynn.

"Yeah, be careful man." said Ken. "As for me, I'm catching my flight today so I can return home in America."

"I guess I'll go back to school" said Sakura.

Ryu shakes hands with Kenshiro. "See ya, Ryu and Ken." said Kenshiro. Ryu and Ken nod.

Afterwards, Ryu walks away while Ken drive off in his car to drop Sakura off before heading to the airport.

In times that followed, many things have happened with the warriors:

Chun Li's leg fully recovers and she returns to China, Ken returns to his wife Eliza, Guile also returns to his wife and daughter, Ryu continues his path of a warrior, Rei eventually rescues his sister, Sakura goes back to school, Mamiya continues to protect her village and Kenshiro continues to fight for peace.

Everything is back to normal…for now.


End file.
